


The Cold That I Know So Well

by Bradbersity, Chaotic_Bisexual



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Comedy, Comfort/Angst, Edeleth, Edeleth Week (Fire Emblem), F!Byleth, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradbersity/pseuds/Bradbersity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Bisexual/pseuds/Chaotic_Bisexual
Summary: As the next in line for one of Fódlan's most influential companies, the ever-ambitious Edelgard von Hresvelg must conquer one last obstacle before she can take over: the prestigious Garreg Mach University. All she has to do is study, excel, and somehow manage to fulfill her hidden agenda under her classmates' noses. But her demanding uncle and eccentric principal make achieving her goals a lot more complicated.Conversely, Byleth Eisner is a simple, emotionless woman who's trying to carry on. She's never given life much thought, until being hired at Garreg Mach when the principal took an odd interest in her. As the days go by, she finds herself feeling odd new sensations and suddenly starts hearing voices in her head. She's doing her best to understand it, but it doesn't come easy.Between several mysteries and some connections to the past, everything is starting to unfold in ways these two could never expect. Especially as they find themselves inexplicably drawn to one another.What will become of them?(TLDR; Edelgard wants to get with her big tiddy professor, but not without putting herself through slow-burn hell first.)





	1. Woman of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first time writing anything in like 4 years and I'm not the best at writing so if this is bad, that’s why. I’ve just had this idea for a modern college AU where Edelgard tries to get with her big tiddy professor Byleth for awhile and I've been brainstorming ideas with a friend of mine on twitter and well with her help (@ChaoticBergamot on twitter, she’s the one with most of the ideas and the mastermind behind all of this, I’m simply just the writer jrvbsaovbu) I decided I'd write this fic because I'm absolutely OBSESSED with this idea so enjoy :D (1 more thing if you have any criticism on how to write or what words i should use or what not feel free to leave them in the comments any help is greatly appreciated!)

Edelgard von Hresvelg. Everyone knows the name. Graduated at the top of her class in high school. Her attendance pristine, all of her records immaculate. She couldn’t be swayed to miss a single lecture even with her health at stake and under a professional’s recommendation. Once, she’d had the nurse insist she go home for sanitary reasons, and Hubert had to drag her out of the school forcefully. Fortunately, her faithful companion swayed some opinions to make sure that Edelgard was marked present so she could uphold her perfect record of attendance. No one dared to question how it came to be.

All that was old news, however. Standing tall in front of heavy oaken double doors, refusing to be intimidated by the grand structure, Edelgard looks boldly at her new conquest. Garreg Mach University. Only the most elite are accepted, with the finest teachers of Fodlan shaping these promising students' future. Scholars such as the renown Professor Hanneman, often dubbed as the 'Father of Crestology' was merely one of the honorable names in a long list of accomplished scholars, followed by the Divine Songstress of the Mittelfrank Opera herself, Manuela Casagranda. Last but not least, the latest enigma to join the list - Professor Byleth Eisner. A professor without a name, yet capabilities unparalleled.

Not that Edelgard had time to care for or think about the new Professor. As long as the woman helped her reach her ambition, she could have been a street rat for all she cared.

“9am, Introduction to Finance.  
11am, Elements of Fodlan Law.  
12pm, Financial Accounting and Control  
1pm, Account Theory and Practise 1.”

Edelgard read and memorized her schedule, she would attend her classes flawlessly, graduate at the top of her class, and continue as the head of Adrestia Corp., under her father’s influence. It was all planned out before her and nothing was going to stop her from getting there. All she needed to do was carry on with her life that was groomed into. This was the path of Edelgard von Hresvelg. Unwavering. Unshakeable. Unchanging. This was what she thought, however as we all know; life doesn’t always go according to plan.

Single-mindedly, she always strode into her classes with purpose. She had a reason for being there, and her aura made sure to let everyone around her know that crucial fact. No one met her gaze without flinching. It was a lonely road she took, but a necessary one. She has goals and ambitions that most don’t. She knew this, and she didn’t let that bother her. At least, she didn’t let anyone see that it did.

Part of those goals are to complete each task with due diligence. That includes appearing for the first lecture half an hour prior to ensure all notes are in order, all stationery placed meticulously on her allocated desk, and enough time to catch up with Hubert on their latest plots.

So it would have been anyway. Had it not been for an out of place head of teal in the classroom. Edelgard eyed the enigma but made no effort to approach her, at least, not yet. Instead she turned to her raven-haired companion, the appreciative grin on his features indicating that he approved of the earthy aroma wafting from the lecturer's chair. Black coffee.

Hubert seemed to think that the beans used were Columbian. He prattled on about the subtleties between those and Arabic ones, spiraling into unfamiliar conversational territory for the silver-haired student. Edelgard herself much preferred tea. Politely, she kept up conversation, but she found herself counting the minutes until the beginning of the lecture to end this trail of thought. Truly, he needed a friend to enthuse with who could appreciate that bitter beveridge as much as he did. Lavender eyes would even rest on the professor from time to time, lingering for longer than intended to observe glasses-donning youth who sipped her coffee with the same vacant expression throughout.

"What's the deal with this new professor?" she thought to herself.

"Surely there has to be something remarkable about them to get a teaching position in Garreg Mach." Alas, she couldn’t let herself dwell on this subject as fellow classmates began to bolster into the lecture hall, stealing her attention.

A familiar bell sound echoed, followed by Byleth casually putting down the newspaper and abandoning her mug in an obscure corner somewhere. The next five minutes were spent shuffling around some notes, most of which seemed to have had more than a taste of her coffee, with all of the students gazing expectantly at her until she finally stood up. Eager eyes followed to examine their new professor now that she was not concealed behind the oaken desk.

Many couldn’t help but whisper as soon as they saw her. Her clothing was absolutely unprofessional. A black turtleneck with a horribly revealing center section, paired together with some short shorts and a pair of tan stockings with no recognizable pattern, and plain black heels. The attire, or lack thereof, was concerning.

"How on Earth does she think that's appropriate to wear at a University?" Edelgard murmured quietly, but not enough to escape Hubert’s ears so that he may give his own input on their scantily-clad educator. And then everything came to a halt as Byleth started speaking.

The attire somehow left their thoughts entirely as their professor’s voice reverberated around the room, confident and commanding. She carried herself with an air of certainty as she walked closer to her students to begin the lecture, involuntarily capturing the silver-haired’s attention wholly within a matter of minutes.

Edelgard was captivated by the way she spoke, Even the simplest of sayings such as "Good morning everyone. As you know, I'm your new teacher. I will be in your care." had Edelgard mulling over every single syllable to make sure that she missed nothing. As Byleth lectured on, the two hours she lectured felt like minutes to Edelgard. She was lost in her teacher’s words and her evaluation thereof, only to have her reverie put to rest once the second bell rang, signalling the end of their lecture. Oh. Now she could ask her to do something about those clothes.

Interrogating her teacher would have to wait, however, as students queued to bombard their new professor with queries about either herself, the lecture, or both. Dorothea, the resident theatre kid, was particularly adamant in asking questions that an educator truly did not have any place in answering. Her closest companion in the group, a foreign exchange student, was luckily able to draw her away and go on to ask her own queries with regards to application in practise. The class was truly lively this year.

As everyone finally filed out of the classroom one by one, Edelgard took her turn to finally speak to the enigma in person, the two of them being the only remaining pair. 

"Professor." Edelgard greeted the scholar enthusiastically.

"I simply wanted to introduce myself. My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I look forward to being taught by you. You seem to be what we need in order to excel and grow.” Pleasantries set aside, the taller woman nodded in affirmation, prompting the girl to continue as a flash of acknowledgement reached her eyes.

“Byleth. Nice to meet you.” Edelgard was surprised to hear that the woman’s tone never truly had any inflexion whatsoever. Another oddity to add to the list of irregularities. Regardless, she had to address the elephant in the room.

“This might be prudent of me to ask, but… does your choice in attire not pose an issue with the Board of Education?"

Byleth shifts her attention towards the small, white-haired woman with a puzzled look.

"I don’t think so. Why? Is it a problem?”

Cobalt eyes left lavender to inspect her t-shirt, tugging at the hem with a small pout. Edelgard’s eyes widened, baffled as she couldn’t quite figure out how to interact with this instructor. Did she truly not see the issue? Or was the student herself too set in her ways to understand that attire did not influence the quality of her education? The younger girl shook her head.

“No, it is no problem at all. Truly. Your lectures are wonderful and I look forward to next week’s lecture. That is all.”

Byleth simply nodded in response, seemingly unfazed, but the tiniest of curl to her lips indicated a hint of a smile on that usually expressionless face, the most emotive she had seen the lecturer in the past two hours. Admittedly, it caught Edelgard by surprise, and the sable-clad student felt the tug in the back of her mind as she wondered what she would have to do to truly see that lecturer smile. She drove that thought away, however, opting to politely smile back as there was little time to waste.

Bowing in courtesy, she left the lecturer’s side, onto the next lecture in the midst of her tight schedule.

"What an odd character. I have to wonder what Rhea’s motives were in hiring this one." Their interaction didn't help Edelgard at all, it only made Byleth that much more confusing to her. After her lectures, she would discuss this mysterious newcomer with Hubert.

There was definitely something off an unusual about her. Capable and commanding yet clueless and unemotive. Perhaps she could prove herself useful for Edelgard’s ambitions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was just a quick intro to set the scene going. Plot starts from the next chapter, but we wanted to limit the word count for now.
> 
> This is a slow-burn, after all :3
> 
> Stay tuned for actual development!


	2. Nightmares and Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Hubert try to find out more about the professor, but an unexpected visit from her uncle changes everything.

"She has no apparent background! No previous employment, no listed education... it is as though she is a blank slate, Milady." Hubert remarked incredulously, typing command after command in his laptop only to be met with the infuriating buzzing noise that had echoed in the lavish room at Hresvelg manor for the past half an hour.

"There has to be something. She cannot simply appear out of nowhere and become a professor at the best University in Fodlan with nothing to her name." Edelgard paced around the room, deep in thought. Perhaps the information was not readily available to the public, but then what? How else would they evaluate their professor adequately? There wasn't even a date of birth listed.

"It seems we will have to contact... them, lady Edelgard."

"I would sooner not. Is there nothing else you can do?"

"Certainly not from here. Perhaps a one-on-one interrogation is in order." The laptop was discarded and Hubert donned a dark cloak over his shoulders.

"I promise that you will hear from me as soon as I have found any adequate information. You shan't be waiting for too long."

Coming from Hubert, Edelgard felt at ease knowing that her faithful bodyguard would most certainly keep his word. He's never failed her so far. They will get information on Byleth one way or another. That professor had been on the silver-haired maiden's mind ever since their introduction; no one else had made such a powerful first impression on her. She could prove useful. And as standard procedure went in the Hresvelg line, extensive background checks were run on useful individuals. No matter who the person, Hubert always returned with something to work with. An indication on whether they were working with ally or adversary.

Regardless, now Rhea's motives were even more questionable. The woman hired a professor with no apparent education or work experience to her name. Were they involved? Related? Was she going to use Byleth like her uncle uses her?

A throat-clearing sound behind her sent a jolt of electricity through her, the girl freezing in her tracks. Oh no. Edelgard cursed under her breath- you speak of the devil and he appears. She wanted nothing more than to claw at the door and beg for Hubert to return so that she would not have to deal with that man alone. She couldn’t.

But she had to. He coughed again, urging her to turn around. She couldn’t deny him, she knew exactly what that bastard was capable of. So she forced every muscle in her body to comply, turning boldly to stare at the similar pair of lavender. She nearly choked as she greeted him.

"Uncle. It is a… pleasure to see you again."

"Of course, my dear niece. It is the duty of any good family member to check up on their kin."

He circled around her with an inquisitive stare, the younger girl forcing herself not to shrink in his presence.

“You didn’t notice me at all this time, Edelgard. Are you alright? You’re not slipping, are you?”

“I’m fine, Uncle. I’m simply preoccupied with my studies.”

“I hope you’re not hiding anything from me, my dear. Come, let’s follow up on that.” Expertly, the elder man navigated through the halls of the giant manor to reach an out of the way door. He gestured for her to pass through it first with the same condescending grin he always wore during his visits.

Volkhard von Arundel looked the same as always. Actually, he never seemed to age. Not a single new wrinkle found its way to his face in the ten years she could remember allying herself with him. Her memory failed to recall anything past that, but it was for the best.

As per standard procedure, they dredged down the rickety stairs leading into their basement, a heartbreakingly familiar white room entering her field of view. The place that haunts her nights almost daily; infiltrating most her thoughts during the majority of her waking moments, plunging her back into the darkness she so desperately tries to claw out of, day after day.

"You know what to do." Arundel commented coldly, operating the complicated-looking machinery with an air of indifference. Edelgard grit her teeth, but could not deny him. Obediently, she climbed into a pristine white surgical bed, laying flat on her back. She rolled up her sleeves, displaying jagged scars marring what once was clear porcelain skin. The older man attached several small devices onto her, a nearby screen began mindlessly repeating a monotone tune she has grown to despise over the years.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Good. You seem healthy after all. Everything is functioning as intended. Do take care not to exert yourself; we have great expectations of you, my dear niece."

Fortunately, as quickly as her uncle comes, he always leaves with the same haste during their meetings. The student wasn't sure she had the mental fortitude to keep up with his check-ups more often. It was already troublesome that he liberally took the time to remind her of her destiny, her path, every time he decided to pop by.

She tried to forget him. Her work would distract her. Hubert would come back to her with information on Byleth, and maybe she would be granted a new ally to walk with her on the ever-cumbersome path she was forced to take. Unfortunately, that was much easier said than done, since they would have to pry her from Rhea's grasp first. The woman who had given the professor her job in the first place. The girl wasn't sure that she could accomplish that much, but she could only hope.

She's living solely for her ambition. She can't lose hope now.

\-----------------------------------------------------

After an eventful day with her new students, Byleth set out to Principle Rhea’s office. A few minutes later than agreed, due to the unexpected rush of students, so the lecturer's legs had to work fast to get her across campus. She already had no idea why the older educator had summoned her, and she had no intention of making the situation worse by being abhorrently late. 

Byleth didn’t know Rhea that well, so it was unclear as to what her intentions were. She still struggled to understand why she was chosen for the job to begin with. All those thoughts quickly left Byleth’s mind as she approached Rhea’s door, and she could feel a slight chill coming from behind the wooden door. Her hand wrapped around the cold handle, ready to open it, but she couldn't help but hesitate. Perhaps it was better if she knocked rather than barge in uninvited. And so, knock she did, patiently waiting for a response from the green-haired principal.

“Come in,” the principal replied with a monotone voice. “Thank you for taking the time to meet me, Professor. I hope I didn't interrupt anything with the students.” Byleth couldn't help but notice the slightly icy tone used, almost like she was interrogating Byleth.

“No, no, not at all. But how did you know-” Rhea cut off Byleth before she could finish. 

“That’s good.” A slight smile appeared on the emerald-eyed woman’s face, and a sudden rush of silence filled the room. Rhea didn’t speak a word after that, only examining the teal headed professor as she stood in the poorly lit doorway. 

“My, my, excuse my manners. Please come in and have a seat. I want to speak with you about your experience teaching here so far. I know it’s only been a week, but i just wanted to know how you’re faring.” 

As Byleth left the doorway and found a seat across from Rhea, she was puzzled by Rhea’s question. 

“How I'm… faring?” she responded with a tilt of her head. Rhea put her arms on the desk and reached out to Byleth, grasping her hand. Her thumb circled the teal-haired's palm.

“Of course. It is my responsibility to ensure that every lecturer at Garreg Mach University is teaching in excellent condition.” as Rhea continued to play with Byleth’s hands, the cobalt-eyed professor's gaze drifted towards the window, where a shadow-like figure loomed, obscured by the shadows set by the descending sun. She only managed to catch a glance of jet black hair dashing out of their view. She couldn’t quite make it out who it was, but didn't have much time to think about it as Rhea continued with her interrogation, at least that’s how Byleth thought of it as. This time Rhea strung multiple questions in one sentence. 

“How are you taking to the students? Anyone in particular that stands out to you? Are you happy? How is your body holding up? Are you sore from walking all the time?” All these questions at once took Byleth by surprise, overwhelming her as she tries her best to compose herself and respond to them. At the back of her mind, she was contemplating whether she should bring up this strange voice she’s been hearing from time to time. She thinks against it and goes on to answer Rhea’s questions.

“Well, I like all of them. They seem nice. Especially Edelgard. She said she likes the way I teach. I'd like to get to know them more. Oh, and my body is fine.” Rhea seems surprised at the answer and stops playing with Byleth’s hands, instead bringing her own together, resting them under her chin.

“Ah, Edelgard von Hresvelg. You know, she will be inheriting Adrestia Corp., someday. I hope you guide her and her classmates well.” The smile she put on made Byleth a little uneasy. Fake wasn't the word to describe it, but rather, there was a lingering darkness she couldn't put her finger on. Then Rhea whispered something to herself but Byleth couldn't hear what it was. 

“Can I invite her to tea sometime?” That question took both of them by surprise. Byleth herself was unsure as to why, yet she earnestly wanted to spend some time with Edelgard. The girl always had this troubled look in her eyes, as though there was so much going on in her mind, her world. Some heavy burden that she couldn't even imagine. Maybe tea could make her smile more. 

Rhea seems reluctant at first but something seems to have changed her mind and she wistfully agreed to let Byleth invite her students to tea. 

“Well, alright, but be professional about it.” The smile that she gave Byleth this time was a lot less off-putting, resembling a normal smile more. The corners of Byleth's lips twitched involuntarily in response.

"And feel free to invite me on occasion as well!" The principal added with a light-hearted chuckle, Byleth simply nodding in affirmation as though it were an order. The next step, then, would be to convince Edelgard to join her for tea.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Arundel's visit had restored great detail in Edelgard's nightly terrors. She was doing so well until he came. Her siblings' faces were almost forgotten and their screams grew duller as the days went by. This night was different. She could still feel the cold metal on her skin, cutting into her, trying to scream but her scream only echoed back to her. No one would hear her. Everything was sound-proof, her father and what was left of her family forced to watch as she went under the surgeons' knife.

She never understood what he wanted to accomplish with her. Something about augmenting the Hresvelg line, molding them into better figureheads than her father could ever dream to be. Even to this day, she struggles to understand his motives, only knowing that he wanted her to be stronger for his own personal gain.

Waking up for the umpteenth time, she placed her hand on her chest, feeling the rapid beating of her heart.

"Again… I'm sorry, Wilhelm. I'm so sorry." This time, her youngest brother was the protagonist of her nightmares. It always the most heartbreaking to see him suffer, dried tears staining his cheeks and his voice hoarse from the deafening wails he let out. She was the older sister, she should've done more to protect him, should have tried harder!

Sleep wasn't going to come to her this evening, it was no use trying. Her phone was silent, no response from Hubert whatsoever. She wanted to talk to him- or anyone, anyone at all, about the visions of her past that plagued her so. But no one was there to listen, and Hubert needed to sleep more than she needed solace. Instead, she clutched her knees close to her body and held herself as she bit back the tears that threatened to spill, recalling how one of her older sisters used to hold her whenever she couldn't sleep.

She would need all the strength in the world to make it through the following day.

\---------------------------------------------

As expected, Edelgard retained nothing from Byleth's lesson. She was vaguely aware of the chattering behind her and the motion of her teacher's lips, but the content evaded her. She couldn't even be bothered by the woman's attire, her body craving sleep in a frenzied state as she fought her exhaustion to the best of her abilities.

The lesson seemed to drag on forever. Her eyes clutched onto any motion that could help distract her and keep her from drifting off. Luckily, Byleth paced around the classroom restlessly. Despite being so unemotive, her body was incredibly animated.

She used several hand gestures and walked around, approaching each student individually to truly give them the hands-on approach they needed. Edelgard couldn't believe that this woman had no formal education. Her mind was sharp, tactical, treating finance like a battle. All she could remember from the lecture was Byleth's capable aura. Then once again, the silver-haired girl longed for her bed to put her fatigue at ease.

The end was finally nigh and she tried to bolt out, eager to simply make it through the day and rest. Those plans were foiled when the fox-like brunette in their class, Dorothea, asked for all of them to go for a drink.

"We don't have any lectures for the next two hours and there's that sports day around the corner! It won't hurt, right?"

The world seemed to enjoy making Edelgard miserable. Even more so when everyone very enthusiastically agreed. Even the class's quiet recluse, Bernadetta, and their notorious sleepyhead Linhardt would be attending. Unwillingly, perhaps, but present all the same.

There was no escaping this one.

"I suppose it would be a good opportunity to agree on our approach." Edelgard sighed, relenting.

For a moment, Byleth glanced at the silver-haired student with a slightly pensive expression. Edelgard couldn’t read her at all, especially not with her current state of exhaustion. Their eyes met for a few moments, Edelgard herself raising an eyebrow as she could see the cogs turn in her lecturer’s head. Finally, Byleth relented and simply shrugged and nodded to her class's offer. Her default response to most things. Honestly, there was no getting any further response from that woman. She hardly seemed to react to much of anything. Could Edelgard find something on her to break that vacant stare?

They all settled down at a cheap, quiet restaurant just outside of campus, waiters frenzied as they tried to get everyone's orders down. It was once again Dorothea who spoke up.

"So, professor, how long have you been teaching? You're awfully young. And gorgeous, to boot." Of course, a wink followed that statement. Amusingly enough, Byleth seemed unbothered, casually mentioning that she just started that very same year. It was definitely better than Edelgard's initial reaction to Dorothea's outward advances, left a blushing mess when the other girl serenaded her so boldly.

The next to pipe up was the ever-loud Casper. The blue-haired boy's stature was a direct contradiction to his bombastic personality, always trying to motivate the class.

"Well then we're gonna start your record with a great win on our team! Sports day is near and we're gonna make sure the other faculties know not to mess with the Accountants department!"

A small sigh and a head shake from the verdant-haired narcoleptic followed.

"We're supposed to be accountants, not sportsmen. Against the Department of Physical Education, we simply don't stand a chance." The boy yawned, nearly giving into his slumber on his pizza, disaster averted by Casper's quick reflex that snatched the dish out right on time. As a reward, the boy feasted on a slice or two.

"Do not be of the depressing personality, Linhardt. I believe that professor Byleth can give us great learnings in how to achieve victory as she does in class!" The foreign exchange student, Petra, piped up, clapping her hands enthusiastically. While her language skills needed some polish, her energy was infectious. Dorothea mimicked that enthusiasm while placing a hand on the braided-haired woman's shoulder.

"Petra's right! We shouldn't give up so easily! With her and Edelgard's physical competence, we’re sure to win!"

"And mine, of course! Edelgard would not stand a chance against me on the sports field! Why, I am sure that I could beat all of her times by a significant amount of seconds!" The ever-competitive Ferdinand bellowed, taking every opportunity to try and one-up Edelgard. And failing miserably at it.

The only student who failed to participate in their boisterous conversation was Bernadetta, who hid under the table quietly. The lavender-eyed student only remembered her existence when a pair of legs bumped against hers, followed by a scream.

"Aiyeeeeeeeeee! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don’t hurt me!"

Edelgard shook her head, her classmates' over-enthusiasm pushing her already awful headache past its limits. As if a gift from the goddess herself, Hubert approached the group from a distance, chuckling at the noise.

"My, professor, it seems as though you have your hands full." Everyone fell silent as he took his place near Edelgard, sharp and threatening gaze hushing the rowdy class, instead earning them an awkward silence and a quiet 'thank you' from the silver-haired student.

But seconds of silence turned to minutes and everyone was clearly uncomfortably shifting in their seats. Surprisingly, their teacher was the one to break their silence.

"So. Sports day. We just have to win, right?" 

Somehow, she made it sound like it was the easiest thing in the world. Petra and Edelgard would be the main competitors as they had the highest stamina, used for the marathon and baton pass. Ferdinand and Bernadetta seemed to be more all-rounders, landing them the javelin throw and ring toss. Casper would be in charge of boxing. Hubert, Dorothea and Linhardt would participate in the less physically challenging activities, like the treasure hunt.

As the plan left her lips, the group was left astounded by how well everything was thought out to the last detail. All of their strengths and capabilities were assigned a complementary role and Byleth had only known them for a week or so. Truly, no one knew how to respond, as she somehow had correctly assessed all of them.

For a moment, sleepiness evaded Edelgard entirely as she gazed at the blank features of her teacher. She had said it so casually that it caught her off guard. By her side, Hubert whispered that he had just gotten into contact with her father, implying that perhaps they were coming a bit closer to solving the mystery that was their teacher.

Byleth looked to Edelgard, eyes meeting hers with a twinkle that made it seem as though they were scanning for approval. Odd. It didn't look like the older women could emote, yet Edelgard got the message. Still, she was hardly in a state to reply, instead nodding slightly, eyelids once again heavy. For a minute, she thought she saw a flash of concern on her teacher's eyes. Perhaps her exhaustion was making her see things.

"Now all we need is a name for ourselves to pride in as we take that glorious victory!" Ferdinand spoke first, puffing his chest out. The rest looked at each other, spouting out some awful titles.

"Accountants inc.?"

"Adrestian Champions?"

"Knights of Edelgard."

"Can I please go to sleep?"

They squabbled amongst themselves, and Edelgard eventually tuned them out. She knew exactly what name she wanted for them. A name used in history by squadron destined for victory, be it in battle or in law.

That little fact seemed to slip out, however, as they all turned their gaze to her, noticing her lack of input. Suppressing a yawn, the young woman simply shook her head.

"There can only be one name. A name that represents strength, teamwork, competence, intelligence, and success in Fódlan's history."

She stood up, albeit a bit wobbly in doing so.

"The Black Eagles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! As always if you have any criticism or anything of the like feel free to leave a comment! We're always looking to improve :')
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter: Sports day!  

> 
> Make sure u follow @ChaoticBergamot :DDD


	3. Look to the future, not to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sports' day! A day of nothing but clean festivities and teamwork, right?
> 
> It's just a University event. 
> 
> ... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sports day!!!! :DDDD

Busy was a word Edelgard von Hresvelg was used to. Or, rather, it was a word that perfectly described her consistently packed schedule. Lecturers, independent study, personal investigations, corporate meetings, work training, certification exams, and all of the interviews she had to hold as the next face of Adrestia Corp. assured her that she would always be that much.

The addition of their sports’ day, however, had been absolutely hectic.

Never. Again.

Those words were at the forefront of the heiress’s mind the very same day their cruel regimen began. It was decided by all lecturing staff that Byleth wasn’t exactly qualified to tailor a University training program, let alone one acceptable by the standards of Garreg Mach. 

In light of that, a different lecturer was assigned to oversee the Black Eagles’ progress. None other than the Divine Songstress herself, the head of the Faculty of Physical Education. As a qualified physician and physical health expert, amongst many other occupations within her never-ending list of capabilities, no one was more adept for the task at hand. 

The problem was that the woman was absolutely brutal.

Never in her life had she seen so many people squirm to get any semblance of training in. With her involvement, Petra was doing push-ups in the back of their classroom in their free time with Casper on her back, cheering her on while Dorothea admired the other girl’s strength and perseverance.

Even Linhardt, a man who avoided any and all activity, at least took to walking around the classroom now and then to keep fit. Bernadetta and Ferdinand were consistently being pushed into doing archery practise after hours to better their aim and strength control, with javelin sessions later.

Hubert and Dorothea were forced to run laps around the monastery, the two of them often a haggard mess upon their return. They were clearly not used to strenuous physical activity.

And it was not the first time Edelgard found herself having to run up and down the University’s stairs under the guest lecturer’s orders. As the appointed leader of the Black Eagles, she received the brunt of the training.

Her only comfort was that her usual professor was sent with her, while she wasn’t grading papers anyway. The older teal-haired woman somehow had the stamina of a god, hardly breaking a sweat unlike the lavender-eyed student who would be a huffing mess by the time they would have completed their regimen.

Byleth would pat her back in solidarity at the end, a comforting gesture all the same even if it were usually accompanied by her trademark blank stare. She was improving, at least. On occasion that blank stare would resemble a soft smile or a disappointed frown, usually when a student particularly excelled or failed. 

Her mind was still an enigma, but the Adrestian heiress thought herself becoming more and more proficient at reading her lecturer. Now, if only they could have some more information on her.

Having said that, silver-haired found herself growing less wary of the professor’s intentions. Her guard remained intact, but there was something trustworthy in the unchanging lecturer. Or so Edelgard thought.

Hubert grew even more suspicious of the older woman as the days passed, frustrated at the lack of sources to interrogate and learn anything about her. He would often warn Edelgard to make sure she would reveal nothing to the professor.

She wasn’t one to slip, of course, but she found the extra caution unnecessary sometimes. Byleth just seemed so… simple. It was hard to fathom ill intention from her.

Another training session passed. The heiress’ legs could hardly keep her standing as she’d just finished circling campus a startling ten times with her professor and Petra. It was then that she truly realized how large Garreg Mach truly was. 

Even Petra joined in their celebratory back pat, her walking wobbly. Dorothea took that as a predatory move, putting the foreign student’s arms around her shoulders to keep her steady.

Edelgard shook her head, Byleth next to her letting out a small chuckle. The shorter woman’s head whipped towards her lecturer, who actually had semi-visible amusement on her features.

“Do you find Dorothea’s attempts at seduction amusing, Professor?”

“I do. She’s trying so hard to keep Petra steady, but it was the other way around this morning. And Petra just carried Dorothea on her back like it was nothing.”

That’s right, since their lectures weren’t completely aligned in class, they couldn’t all train together. But imagining a flustered Dorothea was indeed amusing. An amused huff left the heiress’ lips as well.

“Now that is something to imagine. I believe that Petra was unaware of the effect she had on our dear Dorothea.”

“Absolutely clueless.”

The two of them bantered, laughing away the exhaustion. It was a shame that the elder lecturer had to interrupt them with a cough, hands on her hips.

“Well, I believe that my training wasn’t all that effective if you two are here laughing to yourselves like this.” Manuela turned to them with a smile, a flash of malice in there. 

Despite being an absolute mess in simple matters such as cleanliness and romantic interaction, she was a devil in the classroom. 

“In that case, Edelgard, could you be a dear and go to my office fetch my attendance list for the next group?”

Edelgard’s stomach dropped. Manuela’s office was on the fifth floor. Students had no access to the elevator, so the stairs were the only viable option. Her legs almost bucked at the thought. But she couldn’t reject the older woman either, it was her who was assigned the responsibility. She could not, would not complain.

“I’ll go with her. In case she collapses.” Byleth piped up, walking ahead of the two. She gestured for the younger student to follow her. Since the elder lecturer didn’t even seem to complain, Edelgard hastily made her way to the professor’s side, watching Casper, Bernadetta and Ferdinand being taken for the slaughterhouse called ‘Manuela’s training’.

In the hallway, the younger was about to question why her teacher bothered to assist her on such a dull task, but the lecturer opted to instead stand before the elevator with her keycard dangling in her hands with a half-smile.

Oh. An odd feeling bubbled in the student’s stomach at the thoughtful gesture. She wasn’t sure if she would survive climbing five floors so soon. They stepped in together, Edelgard mumbling a phrase of thanks at the teacher who kept the same vacant expression throughout.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Manuela’s office was a mess. Papers littered the floor, ranging from arranged marriage portfolios to important medical documents, mingling together in unbridled chaos. Byleth rubbed her head just thinking of how they could even spot something so obscure in that mess. 

Reluctantly, the pair set to searching, seconds turning into minutes as they failed to find that god-forsaken document. A knock on the door distracted them half an hour into their search, followed by a creak as a mop of golden hair entered the room.

“Excuse me, Professor Manuela, I have some questions on- oh.”

Edelgard turned around and locked eyes with the man, immediately backing into the desk shortly after. She didn’t seem happy to see him at all, struggle as she might to seem neutral about facing him. He, on the other hand, didn’t share her resentment. He actually greeted them with a bright grin.

“Ah, Professor Byleth. Edelgard. I see you’re busy. Have you seen Professor Manuela?”

“She’s not here, Dimitri. Go search for her.” Edelgard replied hastily, returning to her search as quickly as possible to avoid contact with the unwanted visitor. Byleth actually raised an eyebrow at her student’s behaviour, but quickly shook her head as she addressed blonde instead.

“She should be in the Accounting department. She’ll be with our students, it’s their turn to train.” Dimitri nodded politely, leaving as soon as he came, and it seemed that Edelgard’s distaste was finally evident as her teacher kept her eyes fixed on her. The younger girl sighed.

“His timing is awful. I was hoping the sports day would be the only day where I see him.” Byleth was only vaguely aware of the other classes, only having been briefly introduced to the students before choosing which department to teach.

The Blue Lions, as far as she was aware, was the team name for the department of Physical Education, their leader and representative supposedly being the boy that just walked in.

He was also some heir to a highly influential company, along with the leader of the other department. The Golden Deer, representing the Faculty of Creative Arts, boasted Claude von Reigan. 

The three of them were highly sought after, the sports event being used as an opportunity to also interview some of Fódlan’s most important people. Byleth’s temples ached at all of the confusing politics.

“Professor? Have you searched in the cabinet yet?” Edelgard’s voice snapped Byleth out of her thoughts, the older woman shaking her head and opting to open the cabinet instead now that a pile of documents lay neatly beside it rather than in front of it. 

The younger girl was a complicated subject, filled with many crooks and nuances. The cobalt-eyed instructor found herself wanting to know more about her at every opportunity. This seemed like a subject she shouldn’t press on, though, given Edelgard’s harsh tone.

And lo and behold, in the cabinet lay the attendance sheet they had spent almost three quarters of an hour searching for. At least Manuela’s documents were now more organized, having been sorted into distinct, categorized files. Edelgard took care of that much. While it would not last for long, the two high-fived in their conquest, returning to the department.

“I would like to ask you to forget that interaction, if you would.”

“Of course, Edelgard.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Grand horns blared across the almost coliseum-like stadium, Garreg Mach boasting a field which had hosted many a broadcasted competition in the past. The students felt small, waddling to the middle of the yard in their designated uniforms; a bright red with an ashen eagle embroidered by Bernadetta herself in what little free time she found. A nice little touch.

All three classes gathered in the middle, behind their teacher who also sported a uniform in the same colour. Manuela wore a bright blue to match her Lions, with professor Hanneman donning gold for his Deer. The other groups were of the same idea to embroider their department’s animal on their shirts, a proud lion and majestic deer gracing them.

Edelgard told the Black Eagles they should have patented the idea. That would have been excellent grounds for a lawsuit with an undoubted victory. Hubert put a hand on the girl’s shoulder in a futile attempt to remind her that they had bigger battles to fight than embroidered animals on a sports day.

“Well, if it isn’t Edelgard and Dimitri. Looks like we’re in for a tough match, huh?” Claude, the leader of the Golden Deer piped up, his easy-going nature as prominent as always by how he casually rested his hands behind his neck. Dimitri smiled and shook his head, glancing at both of them.

“That it should. If it’s a fair fight. I hope you don’t have any schemes in mind, Claude.”

“Schemes? Me? I would never.”

It was Edelgard’s turn to shake her head. As if Claude didn’t have anything planned. But she faced him, tall and proud- or at least, as tall and proud as her stature would allow.

“Regardless of what you have planned, this victory will most certainly go to the Black Eagles.” And she casually strode back to her team, ensuring her words were the last to be echoed between the three leaders.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting for her were the eagles and her teacher, all of which were talking to a mysterious, broad man clad in a long orange overcoat. Before she could speak or receive some sort of introduction, he spoke first.

“Oh, you must be Edelgard. I heard a lot about you from my daughter.”

Ah. Parent and child. While they looked nothing alike, the more Edelgard observed them, the more she could see the similarities. They both had very intelligent eyes, sharp and focused. 

They also seemed to share their fondness of keeping words to an absolute minimum and only what was necessary. The father’s tone never had any inflexion either, yet his voice was a smooth, calm baritone, almost like a story’s narrator.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg. A pleasure to meet you.” She bowed to the man as elegantly as always, her classmates informing her that the man, Jeralt as his name was, would be overseeing the event. Something about him returning as Garreg Mach staff after a long hiatus. 

They had been pestering the man for a while, she came to notice, as he was still maneuvering around their questions. Especially ones regarding their dear educator, where he responded with either non-committal or monosyllabic responses. 

Hubert’s eyes gleamed, the silver-haired noticed. Perhaps he knew how he would crack the case that was Byleth Eisner.

“Pipe down. You’ll hear as much as you like after the event. As coordinator, I’m going to have to ask you to take your places, we’re about to start.” Jeralt ordered, firm and commanding, much like his daughter.

Interrogations had to be put to a halt, everyone scrambling to find their place, the moment they had trained for here at last. The Battle of the Eagle, Lion, and Deer was about to commence.

\---------------------------------------------

The landscape blurred behind Edelgard as her legs carried her as far as she could. Dimitri was right beside her, almost overtaking her, but in her stubbornness the girl couldn’t bring herself to let him win. They had long left Lorentz in the dust, the pompous student huffing after the first few metres.

She charged ahead, Petra within her line of sight ready to accept the baton and keep running when Dimitri gained some headway against her. His longer legs were a great advantage compared to her short stature. That wouldn’t do at all.

Edelgard pushed herself ahead of Dimitri, sprinting to her body’s limit. There was no way Dimitri would win; take something else from her. His stature provided better strides, but she had the stamina and agility to compete. She did not race up flights of stairs and run around the monastery in endless cycles just to lose to him.

In her single-minded determination, she forgot to stop once reaching Petra, only noticing how close she had gotten when she toppled onto the studious girl. As they both tumbled down, their competitors rushed ahead, leaving them in the dust.

She failed to stop. 

They had been training for so long, and yet now the other team had a tremendous time advantage. All their preparation was for naught, this would be their loss. 

Edelgard von Hresvelg would bring the honourable name of the Black Eagles to shame with her own bare hands.

Before she could sputter her apologies, Petra had already snatched the baton that fell to the floor, taking off at dazzling speeds.

It was something akin to a miracle. Despite some blood running down the corner of her nose from their impact, and the time wasted from getting up and resuming the race, Petra ran like a cheetah hunting after its prey. Her narrow focus and determination were impeccable, overtaking the Golden Deer’s Leonie almost as soon as she started. 

Edelgard’s eyes were glued on her running form, witnessing the unwavering foreign student catch up with the Blue Lions’ best runner, Felix. Two metres apart. One metre apart. Half a metre apart. They were almost tied by the time the finish line was in sight.

That couldn’t be. The silver-haired questioned how victory could even be plausible after her mishap. She ruined everything, after all, didn’t she? The outcome should have been decided. Yet instead, the foreign athlete was steadily gaining momentum over Felix.

And her legs crossed the line first.

Petra had claimed a glorious victory for the Black Eagles.

The entire field burst into applause at the young girl, her wiping sweat and blood off of her face. Dorothea was immediately by her side, her handkerchief blotting up the excess fluids on her face. Casper and Ferdinand approached second, fists raised in the air after that stellar performance. Linhardt, Bernadetta, and Hubert quietly clapped in the background.

With that, the final activity had been completed. All three groups gathered to count their victories against their losses to identify the champion of their sports day. Caspar had lost against Raphael and Dedue during the boxing tournament. Ferdinand sprained his ankle during the javelin throw so his and Bernadetta’s scores together didn’t exceed the Golden Deer’s talents.

Their saving grace was having their team win at the treasure hunt, although it had been by luck as Linhardt found the last item on the list while trying to find a nice place to nap much to Hubert and Dorothea’s simultaneous delight and chagrin.

Giant monitors gleamed as Jeralt’s face occupied them all, his voice resonating from the surrounding speakers attached on every side of the court. Next to him, points were being counted for all the teams, everyone eagerly awaiting the results.

They weren’t aware of how their lecturers performed, after all. They were only semi-aware of a Chicken Fight occurring between the teachers, and given how Manuela was still coughing, they assumed the Blue Lions didn’t win that one. Their teacher looked suspiciously delighted over that.

Repeated sounds of generated numbers blared across the screen, shifting the banners resembling the Eagles’ and Lions’ around between first and second place with each activity. The icons repeatedly took over one another, as though in battle, as the sports count increased. 

And at last, their team rose to the top of the charts, their signature raven Eagle proudly standing over the Lion and Deer. Dorothea was bawling as they officially announced the Black Eagles the winners. 

They stood together as a group, students and teacher alike, with Edelgard receiving the trophy to commemorate their victory. A triumphant hug was shared between them, stifling Edelgard in their embrace.

Despite their victory, Edelgard hung her head and immediately handed the trophy to Petra, who more than deserved it. It was almost not so thanks to her foolishness. In the meantime, the maroon-haired champion had a tissue placed in her nose to stop the bleeding, in better health than she was during the race.

“I should have paid attention. I’m sorry, Petra. A leader should be more level-headed. It will not happen again. I won’t disappoint you a second time.” Yet Petra didn’t seem disappointed at all, instead boasting a perpetual smile on her face.

“It is not of the important, Edelgard. We managed to obtain the victory! We should celebrate!” The team leader smiled back at the foreign exchange student, Bernadetta and Casper supporting her in claiming that nothing mattered as long as they won.

“Of course, even with my sprained leg I performed better than you, Edelgard! So this is indeed a glorious victory!” Ferdinand praised himself from a nearby bench, hand on his puffed-out chest while the other kept an ice pack on his leg.

The team leader huffed, at least somewhat relieved that her group didn’t blame her for her mistakes. She felt a hand gently rest on top of her shoulder. That hand belonged to their teacher, who looked to her Eagles with pride.

“Let’s look to the future, instead of the past. We won. I’m proud of you all.” The Eagles all nodded eagerly, and Edelgard willed her cheeks to retain their colour at the gesture. She didn’t deserve the praise this time. Yet Byleth seemed to give it to her and her classmates equally nonetheless.

The members from the Blue Lions and Golden Deer approached them, shaking hands in an act of goodwill. Dimitri approached Edelgard with his hand extended.

“Congratulations, Edelgard. You beat us fair and square.”

The girl visibly tensed as he had entered her personal bubble so quickly. Rather than return the gesture, she swatted his hand away, gaze cold once more.

“Naturally. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” And she left with a flick of her hair, Hubert trailing closely behind as she always did. Caspar’s jaw hung low at the atrocious display, other students murmuring between themselves at the act. The blue-haired boy ran a hand through his hair.

“What’s her problem?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got some DoroPetra in there and El's started to learn that mistakes can be okay and that maybe the world doesn't revolve around her.
> 
> ... Sort of.
> 
> Next chapter will definitely be more heavy on plot than family fun, so stay tuned!


	4. Connections

Byleth couldn’t put a finger on as to why, but the higher in frequence her meetings with Rhea became, the higher the intensity of her discomfort increased around the older woman. It wasn’t that she was crossing any lines, far from, but the sinking pit in her stomach when met with those smiles seemed to grow in unease.

The first time it truly dawned to her was just the eve before sports day, where she harmlessly wished the lecturer luck on their trials. That smile of hers, radiant as it was, simply lacked a level of authenticity Byleth couldn’t feel comfortable around.

But, perhaps she was imagining it.

She hoped that was the case, as the mahogany doors leading to her office were a mere arm’s length away from her. Once again, there was that overly familiar chill working its way to her bones. 

It was barely even fall.

A knock, and she opened the door with a heavy clank. Rhea long advised her that formality wasn’t necessary; a quick tap with her knuckles to advise her entry was more than enough warning. The lecturer was free to enter and leave as she pleased.

And as usual, Rhea was behind her desk, stands of loose hair framing her face as she single-mindedly scribbled on some papers, adding more to a pile standing right beside her.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No, of course not, professor. I summoned you here. May I have a minute to finish these off, please?”

The teal-haired nodded, pulling a chair to sit in front of Rhea. Amusingly enough, when focused on her work instead of her presence, Rhea’s aura was more genuine. Perhaps Byleth was imagining things after all.

“Apologies, professor. I had to finish these by the end of the day. Now, onto our matters.”

The papers were set in a basket for later reference, the principal’s eyes finally meeting Byleth again. Dark circles marred the underside of her eyes; was she so busy that sleep evaded her?

“I’m not sure if you’re aware, but the national Garreg Mach museum had been under restoration for the past twenty years after that horrible fire. Repairs were finally finished yesterday, so they’re having a grand re-opening next week.”

The woman pulled out some more papers, showing Byleth images of the restored museum and some documents detailing the University’s contribution and renewed collaborations with them.

“Since it’s a part of Garreg Mach University, we will be closing down during its re-opening. Of course, all lecturers and students are encouraged to come during said event.”

Byleth nodded softly, fingers absent-mindedly tracing outlines on the papers she had been handed.

“I’ll try to bring my students.”

“Excellent, professor. I look forward to seeing you there.” Rhea once again smiled at the teacher, who stood up to take her leave.

“Oh, and congratulations on winning the sports day. You make me more and more certain in my decision to hire you here with each passing day.”

And there was the discomfort the lecturer had begun to associate with her employer. Nodding nonchalantly again, Byleth left the room. It has been such a pleasant meeting until then, too. 

All things considered, the cobalt-eyed educator wasn’t exactly skilled in socialization. Perhaps it was her ineptitude instead.

Or maybe she just misread Rhea’s intentions. While misreading someone was not the norm for the teacher, it wasn’t as though she was fool-proof in her observations either. An open mind would be required to thread that situation until she could understand Rhea a bit better.

Lost in her thoughts, the teacher was far too late when she noticed the pillar right before her eyes, being manoeuvred out of its way by a pair of strong hands behind her.

“Professor! You should watch where you’re going. You were about to plant yourself face-first into that pillar.”

It was none other than Dimitri, with a worried scowl on his face, who prevented what could have been a nosebleed at worst. Still the lecturer thanked him for his interference.

“Please, it’s nothing, Professor. Anyone would have done the same.”

Byleth glanced at Dimitri. He seemed to be shuffling uncomfortably, his gaze not quite meeting hers. For a man who towered above her so much, it was almost adorable how he seemed to struggle.

“Congratulations on winning the sports event, Professor. It was an incredible match. We Blue Lions were honoured to compete against you.”

“Thank you. Now, what is it that you really want to say, Dimitri?”

The golden-haired student’s eyes widened, as though he didn’t expect the vacant stare of the professor to be capable of reading him so well. 

The lecturer knew that she wasn’t exactly one to outwardly emote, but with all his shuffling, did he really think that no one would notice that something was on his mind?

“I… I can’t hide it from you after all, Professor. It’s about Edelgard. After the event she didn’t seem too happy to greet me. I was wondering if she’s doing alright.”

“She seems fine.”

Of course, the teacher had seen Edelgard’s poor display of sportsmanship like everyone else had. It was the talk of campus in the three days that passed thereafter. Byleth noticed how students whispered when the Eagles’ leader passed, and how Edelgard’s brow furrowed slightly, but pressed on harder as she walked.

Maybe she wasn’t doing fine, actually.

“That’s good to hear. For some reason, she doesn’t quite like me, but I worry about her. Ever since- oh, maybe I shouldn’t keep talking.”

“Ever since what?” It’s not like Edelgard would tell her. Dimitri was a bit more of an open book comparatively; trusted more, kept less safely guarded under lock and key.

“Please don’t tell her I told you this. You see, Edelgard is my step-sister. Her mother divorced her father and remarried mine.”

A normal person would have seemed slightly taken aback by the revelation, but the teal-haired stood there, expression vacant as always. Honestly, she figured that they had some sort of history, but she thought of it more as a department rivalry or romantic interaction gone wrong, rather than a sibling’s one-sided quarrel.

“She hasn’t forgiven Patricia since. And I think she blames me for it. I can understand her, it must have hurt to have her family torn apart. But I’m not sure if she has someone to confide in… Maybe you can get through to her, Professor?”

“I’ll try.”

The thought of Edelgard dealing with the complicated emotions implied by Dimitri’s words sparked an unfamiliar flame in the pit of the teacher’s stomach. It pushed her to reach out to Edelgard, somehow try something- anything, to help her.

“Thank you, Professor. I can rest easy knowing you will be looking out for her.” His expression visibly eased into his content smile instead. The darkness lying behind his eyes didn’t evade Byleth’s scrutiny, however.

“You can come to me when you need to as well, Dimitri.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer someday.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sleep should have come easy. After their triumphant victory over both Dimitri and Claude, their miraculous success, the Eagles’ understanding and compassion… everything was finally going right for Edelgard. A trophy even lay in their classroom to commemorate it. 

They succeeded. 

So why couldn’t she sleep easy for once?

The visions were clear as day. Sibling after the other, lost to unforgiving knives or the prison that became their mind. Screams echoed, dwindling only in number and not in volume. 

They dropped like flies, one by one. 

Ten became six. 

Six became four. 

Four became two. 

And the last one fell, leaving her alone in the darkness. Everyone who mattered to her left. They always did.

This was the solitary path Edelgard had to walk.

As usual, she shot up, but this time due to a knock on her door. 

In her dizziness, the girl scanned her surroundings, slowly coming to understand that she was not in fact in that dingy white room where rats bit her ankles and chains chafed her wrists, but rather, her dormitory. She wouldn’t be harmed there.

After what felt like hours, the knocking stopped and the door creaked open, revealing a head of teal peeking in. Oddly enough, concern was plastered on her face, eyes focused solely on Edelgard. The younger girl must have been vocal in her sleep.

“Professor... What are you doing here?”

Edelgard should have been upset, discontent at the woman in her room. Yet part of her just craved that this teacher would stay and chase her demons away.

“Seducing you, of course.”

The younger girl sputtered, averting her gaze as her cheeks grew crimson. Byleth didn’t even stutter in her statement.

“Do you even understand what you’re saying?”

“I heard you scream. Is everything alright?”

No, it wasn’t alright. Not when their screams still clearly played on loop in her mind, or while she could still see outlines of deceased sibling. 

She hadn’t even noticed that her fingers were still digging into her blanket, grip tight and jaw clenched.

“Ah… so you heard me then. Yes, it was a nightmare. I’ve had them since I was a child.”

“What are they about?”

How long had Edelgard longed for some comfort during her nightly terrors? To share her heavy burdens with someone, to be reassured that her dreams were in fact pointless?

Words spilled from her mouth before she could hold them back, her life story recounted to her teacher. About how they were locked under Hresvelg manor, reduced to playthings for those seeking power.

How her siblings were either crippled by disease, or lost their mind, or died. None of them remained, and it was only she who was left to stand and bear the weight of her path. Her destiny.

And the teacher listened. Calmly, carefully, sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand covering Edelgard’s, while the younger girl opened up about her cruel past. A sigh escaped the silver-haired’s lips but with it left the burden that weighed heavily on her shoulders for so long.

The teacher now knew. She knew, but she didn’t give her the look of pity Hubert did when he knew. Nor the look of despair her father gave her every time he saw her, reminded of his helplessness.

“There must be something in the air tonight. I didn’t intend to reveal this much.”

Edelgard’s guard rose again. Byleth knew not to press on further, having already heard more than she thought she would about the girl. She really knew nothing of family, did she? Her mother left, her siblings died...

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. That sounds awful. Dimitri told me about your mother as well.”

The silver-haired’s eyes flared to life, eyebrows knitted as a clear rage seared through them.

“That-! He cannot keep his mouth shut for the life of him!”

Quickly, the lecturer put her hand over Edelgard’s shoulder, attempting to tame her in her unbridled fury.

“He only asked because he was worried about you. No one else knows.” The teal-haired kept muttering those reassurances, and eventually, the lavender-eyed gave into the professor’s words.

“Well, anyway. There is no point in hiding it now.” She cleared her throat, looking at a nearby bookshelf. Anywhere but her teacher’s eyes.

“Yes, my mother left my father shortly after… my siblings died. She couldn’t bear to stay in a family where he couldn’t do anything to save their children. It seems that she had already started an affair with Lambert when she left, and eventually, she married him and became Dimitri’s mother instead.”

The younger girl let out the umpteenth sigh for that evening.

“Both her and Dimitri’s father died in an accident a few years ago. But I didn’t attend the funeral. She was dead to me the minute she left me alone.”

The teacher felt her face contort into odd shapes. A regular human would call that look ‘sympathy’, but the cobalt-eyed instructor wasn’t one for regular emotions and regular expression. She only acknowledged that once again, she wanted nothing more than Edelgard to feel better. To smile.

But now wasn’t the time to act on it.

“Please, forget this entire encounter.”

And the lecturer nodded obediently, standing up. As soon as she left, so did the warmth that she carried that brought some comfort to the heiress’s hand. Edelgard’s lavender hues were fixed on her teacher’s form as she approached her door.

“You should at least try to rest your eyes.” The elder remarked, turning to the younger girl one last time. She didn’t seem to want to leave.

Edelgard, however, didn’t have the energy to keep up with retelling her past any longer. If Byleth had stayed longer, she was sure she would unload even more to the older woman. She was right, they both needed rest. So the younger girl solemnly nodded.

“I will do my best. Sleep well, my teacher.”

\------------------------------------------------------

For the better part of the last 20 years, the marble-paved building the young group of students gathered in front of had been out of the public eye and almost forgotten by Fódlan civilians alike. Now that they stood before it, they truly understood why they took their time to restore it. 

There was naught a sign of damage anywhere in its structure, with the artefacts inside most likely sharing that attribute.

“I can't even begin to imagine how much history lies here, and for the first time in 20 years, we will be some of the very first to see everything it has to offer. Aren’t you excited Linhardt?” Edelgard euthasically asked the sleep boy. 

“Hm? Oh, yes, of course. History. Very exciting.” He replied with a sarcastic tone. Edelgard didn’t mind the obvious sarcasm coming from Linhardt, rather focusing more on the thought of basking in all of the rich history the Museum will have to offer. 

Her thoughts were cut short at the sound of Ferdinand’s whining that he arrived after Edelgard.  
“Aw, stop whining, Ferdinand. Just accept that you’ll never be better than Edelgard at anything, even at arriving early.” Caspar remarked teasingly at the downcast ginger. 

“Please do lower your volume, Casper. Not everyone here is a morning person” Linhardt yawned, while half asleep on a nearby bench.

“It’s 3pm, Linhardt.” The blue-haired student rebutted, hands on his hips as he and his childhood friend bickered.

“And that’s very early for some people, so if you please, quiet down.” Linhardt proceeded to put an arm over his eyes, snoring almost instantly. 

“There could be a war going on and that boy would sleep through the entire thing.” Dorothea mused, a soft snore reaching their ears as the green-haired genius drifted into slumber with such apparent ease.

Dorothea, Casper, Petra, and Ferdinand laughed amongst each other, joking about this or that while Edelgard and Hubert quietly observed. Bernadetta was too busy cowering in an isolated corner to truly participate.

Everyone was here.

Well, everyone except Byleth. 

Edelgard noticed this, and immediately, worry took over. The professor was never late to anything, so what was keeping her? Surely not an accident, right?

Edelgard almost started to panic until she saw a head of teal approach, all her worries put at ease.

“Sorry I’m late, class. I had to finish some things up at the farm.” The professor explained casually, her clothes sticking out at odd places and hair an absolute ruffled mess.

A farm? She’s a farmer? Was it her father’s plot?

Who would have thought, the heiress mumbled to herself.

“Well, shall we go in?” As Byleth passed by Edelgard, the silver-haired caught a glimpse of a stray leaf in the elder’s teal messy hair. 

Not wanting her teacher to look even more unpresentable than she already did with her regular attire, the student went and tried to pick it out. Byleth being taller than she was, Edelgard had to stand on her toes, but inevitably the tiny leaf was grasped firmly in her fingers.

What the lavender-eyed did not account for was that upon gazing directly in front of her, she would meet with cobalt, distance between them almost negligible as she could feel the other woman’s breath on her.

The scent of mint. At least she didn’t neglect her personal care that much. Thoughts of the previous night started to fill the younger girl’s head, particularly comments regarding seduction that made her a flustered, blushing mess.

“Oh. Thanks.”

Huh? Ah, the leaf. As Edelgard examined it, the poor thing had been crushed into near-dust in her grip. No, there was no getting distracted. The previous evening was a fluke, and nothing more. Now was the time for museums and rich history.

Yet even as she repeated that in her head, the faint heat in her cheeks failed to dissipate.

\----------------------------------------------

Awe.

No word could perfectly capture Edelgard’s mystified state better than a state of pure ‘awe’. Never in her life had she witnessed such a spectacular display of history, dating from as far as two millennia ago.

And she loved every second of it. Not even Hresvelg Manor, home to one of the oldest families in Fódlan, had relics in such excellent condition from the beginning of recorded history. 

The group had disbanded for most of the part, with Dorothea dragging Petra towards the sculpted statues and musical relics. Linhardt couldn’t care less, Caspar staying with the boy to prevent him from napping on the museum floors. 

Ferdinand actually accompanied Bernadetta, both of them observing the different paintings and handiwork the Varley family was renowned for.

And Hubert informed Edelgard that something had caught his eye, leaving her side to go investigate with her blessing. This left the heiress with all the time in the world to observe the magnificent artefacts laying before her.

Paintings of every Emperor of the Adrestian prefecture lined the freshly painted white walls, all the way up until the last Emperor, where the monarchy had been dismantled in favour of democracy some hundreds of years prior. 

The silver-haired student examined every one of them at her own pace, starting from Wilhelm von Hresvelg, the first Adrestian Emperor.

And she stopped before a painting that caught her eye like no other.

Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Fódlan’s revolutionary. A woman who plunged the continent to war to eradicate a corrupt church system, and replace it instead with a world where those would rise and fall by their own merits.

Together with her Wings of Hegemon.

No one truly knew the identity of the Emperor’s partner. They were always depicted together, standing tall and triumphant over the False Goddess, but every artist drew the Wings of Hegemon differently. 

Some depicted her as a man, others a woman, some drew them with shaggy brown hair, others with luxurious black hair. Some drew them tall, others drew them short. No two Wings of Hegemon shared the same visage.

Some say this mysterious entity had never existed to begin with, or was a hallucination crafted by the Emperor to keep her sane after losing a lover in a tragic incident. Others argue that the partner did exist, and accompanied the Emperor long after her retirement.

Part of Edelgard wanted to believe that this person existed. That there was someone out there who also bore the weight and troubles of that Emperor.

Perhaps it was wishful thinking. Perhaps part of her wanted her own Wings of Hegemon in her life to do the same.

Right as she finished that thought, Byleth appeared behind her, eyes fixed on the same portrait Edelgard struggled to tear her gaze from. Her expression softer than usual, the silver-haired noticed.

“Enjoying it?”

“Greatly, my teacher. I was always a history enthusiast.”

“Oh, right. You have the same name as Emperor Edelgard, too.”

The younger girl tilted her head to the side as she looked at her teacher. While said Emperor’s name was known to all, she hadn’t expected someone as sheltered as her teacher to utter that phrase.

“That’s right. Maybe I am destined to walk the same path of greatness.” The student remarked with a tone of amusement, but her teacher stared at her pensively.

“I’d hope not. Emperor Edelgard was caught in a stalemate during the war. It was only when the Ashen Demon returned that they managed to tip the scales.”

“The… Ashen Demon?”

“Oh, sorry. You probably know her as the Wings of Hegemon.”

Had Edelgard not been trained finely in etiquette, her mouth would be hanging open.

Ashen Demon? Her?

“Wait, wait, my teacher. I believe I didn’t- where did you get that nickname from?”

“Her journals. We have them at home. Before she married Emperor Edelgard, the Wings of Hegemon was known as the Ashen Demon.”

The heiress was at a loss for words. How long did she spend flipping through diaries, journals, documents and scrolls just to learn about this odd entity? How long did she argue with historians over the existence of that woman, only to result in a stalemate because of the total lack of information?

More importantly, where on earth did a farm hand manage to obtain something so valuable?

“If you want to read them, I can always bring you over.”

“Yes please.”

The words left Edelgard’s mouth before she even realized what she was agreeing to. Byleth’s features shifted into a cheeky smile, the same one she’d seen when the older teacher joked about seducing her just the previous night.

Who knew what glorious information she could gleam from those journals. The Wings of Hegemon actually existed! There was proof of it! Proof that no one else had their hands on- right in her grasp!

Not only that, but she learned that this figure was a woman. The Emperor’s beloved, no less. The rumours were actually true- while no documents remained after the Emperor abdicated, many said that she settled with someone in a remote village. To think that it was true, that Emperor Edelgard had her happily ever after… perhaps there was hope yet.

She must not have noticed that her eyes were sparkling, for the older teacher chuckled and murmured ‘cute’, which did not evade the heiress’s ears. Once again, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. This teacher truly enjoyed teasing her, didn’t she?

While Edelgard wanted to ask more questions, Hubert decided to interrupt their history talk, sticking closely by the silver-haired.

“Milady, I have discovered something that might be of interest to you.”

The way he said it had the younger girl on her feet in no-time. Hubert never used that tone for anything that wasn’t of direct interest to her. Perhaps unwillingly so, she tore herself from her teacher’s side and joined him.

“I will take my leave now, my teacher. But I will most certainly take you up on your offer later. Perhaps over some tea?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

While her back was turned to the lecturer, she could still feel those cobalt eyes on her. Unfortunately, idle pleasures would have to wait. 

The duo were out of the crowd’s line of sight when Hubert gestured towards a slightly ajar door. Scanning for witnesses, the door closed behind them, them tip-toeing down the marble staircase with a soft echo following their footsteps.

Darkness encased the room they lay in, and Hubert lit a switch to illuminate his revelation.

It wasn’t interesting.

It was a breakthrough.

Edelgard quickly whipped out her phone and took a picture, immediately afterward ushering Hubert up the steps. No one could find out.

As the door was returned to its original position, they checked their surroundings once more. Hopefully no camera nor witness had seen their little voyage.

The heiress was thrilled. At long last, she had proof. Proof of suspicions and rumours that acted as the catalyst for her cruel past all those years ago. Even Hubert’s features contorted into something resembling a smile- haughty as it may have been.

Their plan could finally be set into motion.

And should they succeed, Edelgard would be the second revolutionary of her namesake, much like the ancestor that looked down on her from atop the museum walls.

The silver-haired’s eyes met the stalwart gaze of the crimson-clad Emperor of old, filled with a burning determination.

“I will bring honour to our name. With or without my own Wings of Hegemon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild lore appears!
> 
> And not without reason...
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


	5. Hidden Journals

Maybe she shouldn't have been so eager to make that promise.

Now that the Eisner abode was well within sight, the weight of her words truly hit the heiress.

She would be at her teacher's house. A student. Possibly alone.

Was that even allowed by school regulations?!

Admittedly, their teacher wasn't quite one for rules and circumstance, somehow getting the class by despite her unorthodox… everything.

But this might be taking things too far.

Despite that pestering voice nagging her at the back of her mind, she held tightly onto her tin of Bergamot tea. 

A present, of course, for her teacher. She had gone through the trouble of sifting through her connections for the finest tea leaves- there was no turning back now.

Things would be fine, the silver-haired reasoned. Byleth knew nothing of ill will, having entered her room mere days prior with no adverse outcomes, and she herself surely wasn't going to get up to any mischief.

It was just going to be a calm educational exchange. Some tea, maybe a chat. Nothing to overthink about.

Yes, those were the thoughts Edelgard used to prepare herself as the distance between her and the isolated cottage gradually shrank. 

That's right- given what she could gleam from this little session, propriety could be damned. 

The Wings of Hegemon's origins took precedence over anything else.

So rather enthusiastically, Edelgard messaged the lecturer that she was within the vicinity, shifting in front of the rather humble pine doors as she took the waiting time to groom herself.

Hair, check.

Clothes, check.

Phone on silent mode, check.

Present, check.

She could not seem unpresentable in front of her tutor, of course. It was simply unprofessional to do so.

But as the door creaked open, it seemed that her sentiment wasn’t shared.

Keeping her features neutral was quite a struggle for her as she was greeted by Byleth, hair somehow an even messier nest than usual, eyes half-lidded, and in nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

It didn't help that it was dangerously low-cut either. The younger student had to forcibly lock her gaze onto her teacher’s eyes, lest she openly gawk at her copious chest instead.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot that you were coming today." The lecturer rubbed her eyes, a yawn escaping her lips. 

Goodness, she had just gotten out of bed, hadn't she?

"I-If it's not a good time, I can come later, my teacher… "

"No, it's fine. I'm awake now. Come in."

Edelgard dragged her feet inside her tutor's home. She knew that her face was warm after that unexpected greeting, but somehow willed it away while Byleth pulled a chair out for her in the living room, the elder scratching her back and yawning.

Politely, the lavender-eyed sat down, her tutor already out of sight. Perhaps she went to change- a good idea, considering the circumstances.

So Edelgard took the time to observe the teacher's humble cottage. It was mostly monochromatic, very sparsely decorated, but it seemed homely enough. Nothing compared to her lavish manor where triple the utilities necessary furnished every corner of the extravagant abode. But, the sheer simplicity was pleasant on its own.

It was something her teacher and father would live in. Speaking of, it seemed that the parent wasn't present- that meant that she and Byleth were alone.

Right on cue, the teal-haired returned with a stack of what the heiress assumed were the journals in question.

Although, something was distracting her more than the journals at that point.

Byleth hadn't bothered to change.

As she descended down the stairs, Edelgard could see the loose shirt sway around with each step, occasionally showing her hints of coal-coloured fabric that belonged to the elder's undergarments.

That wouldn't do at all. The lecturer's clothes left almost nothing to the imagination. The heiress could see the exact shape of those toned thighs, now unobstructed by those disastrous excuse of a pair of tights she usually wore, the curves of her hips, the firmness of-

Goddesses above, what was wrong with her?

Edelgard shook her hair, eyes on the teacher who'd just sat down, now marginally less distracting as the flimsy table obscured half of her figure.

"My teacher, aren't you going to change into something a bit more… comfortable?" Edelgard prodded, trying to send the message.

"No, this is fine. So, you can start with… this one." Absolutely ignoring the younger girl's cues, Byleth opened up one of the journals, placing it in front of Edelgard.

Right, at least she could shift her attention to their original objective. So Edelgard gently took the precious, delicate document. 

As expected, the age on it was apparent, at least remaining in good condition as the pages didn't disintegrate in her fingers but instead remained in one piece. The family knew what it was doing to preserve these documents.

"Ah, it's in old Fódlan. I can't seem to understand what they're saying."

Usually, a translation was presented alongside such relics by the historian who got their hands on the artifact.

But at that statement, Byleth stood up and brought her chair next to Edelgard, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with the younger girl.

Edelgard had to use every ounce of willpower she had to retain her calm.

"Over here, it talks about how the Ashen Demon is glad that the war is over. Here, she mentions her proposal to the Emperor, and how Emperor Edelgard almost cried when she got the ring."

Despite her heart beating at a mile a minute, the younger girl kept her eyes fixed on her teacher's small fingers which traced the sentences on the journal's pages. 

Occasionally, a word here and there would resemble the current language, giving enough context clues to tell the student that her lecturer's translation was true to the original text.

It was surprising that Byleth could even understand the language to begin with. Her teacher was full of surprises.

"This part here talks about how busy the Emperor was reforming Fódlan, and this is- oh, maybe I shouldn't translate this."

"Why not, my teacher? Don't leave me in the dark after having come so far."

"Do you really want to hear about the Ashen Demon's sex life?"

She wasn't sure if it was possible, but Edelgard's face grew even more crimson than she could've expected. At that point, she had to hide her face in her hands to at least keep some semblance of dignity.

That woman had the subtlety of a sledgehammer. How she was able to speak about even those sorts of topics with the same air of nonchalance as recalling the day of the week was beyond the heiress.

"I-I'm fine without the details. Really." That being said, Edelgard was somewhat curious. But not curious enough to openly admit that to the woman she saw at least five days a week.

"More importantly, why don't you write a full translation for this? Museums would benefit from your addition. Your contribution could be highly valued by several scholars alike."

Byleth placed her finger on her chin for a second, contemplating her student's question. Her eyes shifted from the room, and back to Edelgard who was still glued to her shoulders.

"We were trusted with them. It's our job to keep them safe and protect their legacy. We've been doing it for years."

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. Protect? Was there more to the journals that wasn't made for the public's prying eyes?

Although, if they were mostly pages of adult content as her teacher previously stated, the heiress could gleam an idea as to why that would be the case.

"Oh, but I have a translation somewhere. That's how father taught me to read old Fódlan."

And the teacher stood up, now clearly more awake as she pointed to the tin of Bergamot. Edelgard tried to ignore how she missed the warmth of her teacher besides her.

"Ah, that is a gift from me. Since I am your guest, it is only fair that I bring a present. I don't know what tea you like, but I hope that you enjoy my favourite regardless."

Byleth mumbled a small thanks and put it to use immediately, brewing some for both of them as she left once more to scavenge.

And the heiress let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Somehow, being around that teacher truly pushed the barriers of what she was usually comfortable with when it came to other people.

She would never usually allow that sort of physical contact.

This time her teacher was taking her sweet time. Their tea was getting cold, and the heiress refused to drink it alone. 

Part of her wanted to see the lecturer's reaction to the warm beverage. Would she like it?

The tea was barely lukewarm by the time the teal-haired resurfaced, fortunately now with some shorts on as she lay the translations down.

As they sat, Byleth sipped her tea, unbothered by the less-than-ideal temperature unlike the heiress whose face visibly scrunched after the first sip. The elder showed Edelgard the translation alongside the original text along with explaining some liberties taken in translation.

It was mostly about the Emperor herself rather than the Ashen Demon. The enigma had refused the title of Empress Consort and kept her presence as minimal as possible. It was no wonder that many thought of her as non-existent.

And it seemed that the Emperor respected that. The texts reflected a level of trust, respect, adoration, and love the two shared that almost felt… sacred. 

Like the student herself was trampling on a sanctuary that was just for Edelgard and her Wings of Hegemon.

"Would you mind if I take these translations home?"

"Sure, just keep them to yourself. Tell me what you think about them when you're done."

The teacher winked, Edelgard announcing her leave. That was enough taunting for one day, and besides, she wouldn't be as productive reading those texts under her lecturer's gaze.

Byleth lead Edelgard to the front door, leaning against it as the younger girl sorted the books out in her hands.

"Thank you, my teacher. I believe that this was a very informative encounter."

"You're welcome anytime. Oh, and thanks for the tea. It was good."

As Edelgard walked down to the limousine which stood in wait for her, a smile crept on her face.

She could now delve into the passionate romance the Emperor of old and her lover held, and her teacher approved of her choice of tea.

It was a good day.

\-----------------------------------------

Byleth was right.

Those journals were mostly a novelization of the Ashen Demon's bedroom antics.

Edelgard thought the tutor was joking or teasing, something she often did, yet after spending the night sifting through her newfound treasure, the heiress was now aware of intimate acts she could have never imagined beforehand. 

No wonder Byleth winked when she told her to enjoy reading.

The silver-haired would give her a piece of her mind after their lecture.

Or so she wanted to, but Byleth was too busy with Ferdinand's endless tirade of questions to make time for all of them, leaving the student to huff alone in the corner, waiting for a turn that might not arrive.

While she would not admit that she actually found some of those explicit scenes the lecturer omitted to be absolutely exhilarating, the silver-haired did learn more about the mysterious entity itself.

By the time Edelgard was going to take her chance, the teacher was already gone, but instead she was approached by the ever-dramatic brunette.

"Wanted to get some one-on-one time with the Professor, huh?" Dorothea winked, a sly smile usually associated with her teasing the silver-haired. Unfortunately, it was usually effective, too.

"I was only hoping to chat about something I just discovered. Get your head out of the gutter, Dorothea."

"With the way you were eating her with your eyes? Unlikely. Come on, you can admit it to me." The more the silver-haired resisted, the more persistent the songstress became.

"How about we instead discuss a more concrete topic, like your attempts at wooing Petra?"

Jackpot. Dorothea quickly fidgeted and glanced away, refusing to meet the heiress's eyes.

"Nothing is working, is it?"

"No, it's not, actually." A victory for Edelgard. Dorothea's downcase glare, slumped shoulders, and half-formed pout told her that she would be stuck listening to her woes. Well, better than than prying into her private life with baseless assumptions.

"I've tried everything, Edie. I try to spend time with her alone, I maintain eye contact, I get in her personal space, I imply that I'd go out with her, cuddle up to her… when I put in a tenth of that effort on men, they're on their knees in no time!"

Edelgard tried to stifle a laugh, having borne witness to some of those attempts herself. Indeed, Dorothea had a natural affinity for seduction, but Petra was not one to fall for such subtle tactics.

"Have you tried to properly court her?"

"Court her? Edie, we're not in the 1600's, you know. I asked her out for a coffee, if that's what you mean."

"Did you explicitly mention your romantic interest?"

The songstress’ audible gasp told Edelgard exactly how poor she thought her idea was.

"This is why you're still single. You don't just ‘state your interest’, Edie, you imply it. And hope the other picks up."

The heiress shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead in despair. Indeed, Dorothea's tact and skill were useful- on normal prey. Petra was more of a predator, and a straightforward one at that. A huntress needs more than some flimsy bait to pounce.

"Unfortunately, you've picked the wrong candidate for that. Would you like me to get a word in for you? We could organize something."

Dorothea's ears perked, hands clapped together as a glimmer surfaced in her eyes.

"Oh, would you? I think that with the right hints, our dear Petra might finally get the clue!"

"And you could focus on our classes again. You were doing nothing but distracting Petra during our last group session. Don't forget the certification exams are coming up."

Edelgard put her hands on her hips, accusing glare pointed at the mischievous songstress who simply giggled.

"I won't be failing those anytime soon, but it's nice to hear that you care so much about me, Edie. If Petra's not interested, maybe something could happen with us instead."

The heiress merely laughed and shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the wink that accompanied that implied statement, and turned her back towards Dorothea.

"An interesting thought. But unfortunately, I simply don't have time for matters of the heart."

And as she was out of earshot, the songstress laughed to herself.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I were the Professor."

\-----------------------------------

"Casper, that's not how it's done. You can't draft a report with half the information missing."

"What? I'm sure I put everything down!"

"Y-y-y-y-you also didn't categorize them r-right… A-aiyee! But your way of doing things c-could be better!"

Hresvelg Manor was more lively than usual that evening. Some of Edelgard's closest companions were invited for a group study session.

Or so they prefaced it, but it was really her acting on her promise to help Dorothea out. A different environment might loosen some lips and create atmospheres which benefit specific intentions.

So she had learned, after so many meetings with contacts that wouldn't be swayed by her words in the normally tense settings she approached them in. A glass of wine usually did the trick.

Casper, unfortunately, was not doing to well on the studying part. His verdant-haired friend was pointing out all sorts of errors, misprints, lost information, and the like. 

Linhardt didn't really need the session, he was just there to support his struggling childhood friend so he could pass. Everyone knew that the moment Casper finally finds his footing would be the one where his yawning friend would immediately pass out on their table.

"Ohh, Petra, look at what Hilda just posted on Insta. Don't her and Marianne make a sweet pair?"

"They have an interesting match. In Brigid, we would say that they are of a complement."

At least Dorothea didn't waste much time getting close to Petra. She lay herself against the younger girl's chest, nestled in the foreign exchange student's arms while they browsed the songstress's social media.

Petra seemed to wholeheartedly enjoy it. Her phone was an outdated model from years back, resembling a brick. Nothing like the thin, lightweight models released in recent days. According to her, phones are only really used for practical purposes in Brigid.

It made sure she studied well, however. When Dorothea wasn't distracting her like she was doing now. Had the context not been different, Edelgard would've reprimanded her friend for disturbing their sessions. Again.

"More coffee, Hubert?"

Interestingly enough, Ferdinand was awfully quiet for once. He'd only had room to sit near Hubert instead of Edelgard herself this time, as the silver-haired made sure to remain in the songstress's proximity so when the moment was right, she would talk to Petra.

And the ginger had dived into work, occasionally speaking a word or two to her brooding bodyguard who humoured him only because he'd tried coffee for Hubert's sake.

It almost seemed like Hubert was making a friend.

The doorbell rang.

"Ah, that's probably Lysithea. Excuse me."

And Edelgard left to answer the door for her new friend. Part of her suspected that the albino had gone through similar suffering after noticing some oddly specific-shaped scars on her wrists.

It didn’t take long after that for her to become a sisterly figure to the prodigious teenager.

But as she opened the door, she didn't spot the snow-white head of hair she was expecting.

Instead, it was a muted teal.

"Professor?!"

"Hey. I brought tea. Can I come in?"

"What? You were supposed to come tomorrow! I'm hosting a study session now, they can't see you here!"

Byleth peeked through over the student's head, and surely enough, some of her other students were gathered amongst heaps of books.

"Ah. We can tell them I'm here to help."

"How will you explain the journals?"

"I'll leave them here."

And Byleth walked inside, leaving the journals on the nearest surface, walking in to greet her students in accordance with her impromptu plan. The sigh that emanated from Edelgard couldn't begin to describe her frustration. Why couldn't her teacher understand basic protocol?

"Yeah, I heard you were studying so I came to help my students out."

"How honourable, professor! An educator inside and outside of the University! Truly the most noble of acts!" Ferdinand bellowed, the students on the whole unbothered by the surprise guest.

Lysithea walked in shortly after and didn't bother to question Byleth's presence. Instead, she took the time to ask a few questions regarding their module. 

While she was mainly in the Arts department, she was allowed to take an accounting module here and there as extra credit. Apparently she'd taken on enough to graduate with two degrees, being the prodigy she was at the tender age of sixteen. Even Edelgard found herself impressed.

"Caspar, this is basic practical accounting. How are you getting first year material wrong?" And the snow-haired had no qualms in being ruthlessly direct in her speech either.

At least the tutor was useful for something. When she started to interfere, Caspar seemed to find his footing in the subject.

Hubert was the only one dissatisfied with the added presence. His eyes were fixed on her the entire time, and he eventually leaned over to Edelgard to address the elephant in the room.

"What is she doing here?" He whispered.

"She was supposed to come tomorrow. She found more translations to the Wings of Hegemon journals."

"I see. Milady, it may not be in my place to say this, but shouldn't you be a bit more cautious? She works for Rhea."

"I know, Hubert, but these interactions are harmless. Now, I should get back to studying as well. I ought to lead by example."

They dropped the subject, but Hubert didn't seem happy about it. Still, he couldn't deny Byleth's usefulness when she eventually aided him as well.

The room was mostly quiet until a loud thud reached their ears, followed by some swearing from one of the Hresvelg family's cleaners. The sound came from near the main entrance, and both the heiress and tutor locked eyes.

The journals.

Both leapt to their feet to check on the artefacts' translations. Byleth was kicking herself for leaving them in the open where anything could touch them, and Edelgard more so for not stowing them away immediately.

They fumbled to reach them, the younger being the first to pick one up while the teacher followed.

"What's up with them?" Casper commented at the unrelenting sound of shuffling coming from right outside their room.

With both student and teacher holding a pile each, they made their way to Edelgard's room to store them away.

That meant maneuvering around the scattered papers, books, and assorted stationery to do so. Fortunately, the rest weren't so keen on asking questions, especially once they saw stacks of books. They must have assumed it was studying material.

And things were going well, until a stray eraser found itself under Edelgard's foot, leaving the girl to tumble down onto her back, latching onto the first thing she found.

Upon opening her eyes, she very gravely realised that she didn't latch onto a thing.

She latched onto a person.

Her teacher, to be exact.

And the older woman had a glint of… something, in her eye, as their gazes remained glued to one other.

Suddenly the journals didn't really matter so much.

Were her eyes always such a deep cobalt?

She was warm. Her eyes were so intelligent. This woman could speak ancient Fódlan. She knew about what she'd gone through and offered sympathy. She helped them get through sports day. She was helping them with their exams.

"I can't move." The elder finally mumbled, students rushing to their feet to pull the professor off. Edelgard barely managed to stand up, retrieving the journals again herself.

Her face was burning. She knew it. And Dorothea's sly expression betrayed that she wasn't the only one who knew it. Quietly, the girl retreated to her room, stowing away the precious books while her friends took care of the tutor.

She took her face in her hands and groaned.

What was happening to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disaster gay is starting to rear its head.
> 
> It's a slippery slope from here on.
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


	6. Unravel

When Jeralt had casually mentioned his surprise towards Byleth's growth in the three months she'd been teaching, the teal-haired just wrote it off as an off-hand comment.

She didn't feel too different. The same Byleth she had always been, she thought.

But now that she was restlessly pacing outside her students' classroom, counting down the seconds until the end of their exam, she could understand the true weight of that statement.

She'd never done anything like that before.

All her life, the lecturer worked in that lonesome field on that lonesome hill near that lonesome cottage she lived in with her father in solitary bliss. 

Byleth hardly interacted with others, only spoke when spoken to, and focused solely on her studies and her work.

There were no bonds to make. She wasn't entirely sure what emotions were until she's started at Garreg Mach, and she definitely had no idea what emotional investment looked like.

So she found the change almost jarring as she took notice of herself now, silently praying that a student of hers, any student, would burst out of those classroom doors with an elated grin on their face that said, 

"I did it!"

She would be proud of them regardless, of course. But their last study session proved to their teacher just how seriously they were taking their education. 

Nothing would taste quite as bitter as seeing the blood, sweat, and tears of her hardworking students result in failure. 

They all deserve to pass, succeed, and celebrate upon reaping the fruits of their labour.

Yet an hour into the hour and a half exam, none had emerged yet.

Did they find it too difficult? She prepared them according to the guidelines. There shouldn't have been any room for error. They should have breezed through those certification exams.

If only the curtains hadn't obscured the exam hall's windows. They were open at the beginning, until Rhea, the main overseer, quickly drew them together and told Byleth off for distracting the students.

So she was stuck waiting.

An hour and ten minutes.

Fifteen.

Were they alright?

"Would you cease with your insufferable pacing? You are giving me a headache. They are fine." The voice in her head echoed, followed by an annoyed huff. 

She wasn't sure when it started, but this voice had been entering her thoughts more and more frequently in the past weeks. For some reason, it also spoke with the tone of an old woman.

Maybe her sanity was declining.

The large hand on her wristwatch had barely covered the cursive 4, marking 20 minutes, when finally the doors opened and out came…

Caspar.

"Professor! Look- I passed! 76%, would you believe it?" Proudly, he waved the paper around, an infectious smile on his face that the teacher herself adopted.

"Woah! You're smiling! All that studying really was worth it!" The cyan-haired boy raised his fists in the air in victory, the teacher placing two fingers on her lips out of surprise.

Caspar was right. The corners of her lips were upturned and her cheeks stretched to accommodate it. What an odd feeling.

"I suppose we can't fault the Professor for wishing to share her joy. None of us assumed that you would pass this test." Hubert calmly joined the fray, tone dry as he looked down at the boy.

"I'm not that hopeless! And you're one to talk, practical accounting isn't your strong suit either." The boy protested, but Hubert shook his head, unfazed.

"And yet I scored an 86. Not dreadful, considering the subject."

That earned Hubert a pat on the back from the teacher, an unintentionally forceful one at that as he was sent tumbling forward on his feet.

"Sorry. I miscalculated. But I'm happy for you." The coal-clad student rubbed his shoulder, wincing slightly.

"I implore that your contain your joy a bit better. Especially around lady Edelgard, if you would."

Byleth nodded with a hint of guilt tugging at her, almost having missed Bernadetta tiptoe out of the classroom. 

She kept herself small, like prey, always on the run. But instead of cowering and running away, she approached the teacher shaking, and handed Byleth her results.

"Oh, an 88. You did really well, Bernadetta."

That was all the small girl needed to gain some confidence, hesitantly standing tall in front of Byleth for what was potentially the first time she'd ever seen her like that, with an oddly pleased grin.

"Hehe, really, you think so?" Her hands sat before her, still guarded, but not enough to bolt at the first sign of danger as she normally did. The professor found herself smiling again. Bernadetta was improving, bit by bit.

'Bernie worked hard, after all. You're always so kind to me, even though I don't deserve it, so I wanted to make you proud, Professor."

The purple-haired girl quietly avoided any interaction with the rest, finding the spot right behind Byleth perfectly comfortable to enjoy their conversation without needing to contribute.

"Well, it seems that she's warming up to you."

The voice behind her belonged to Linhardt, who stood with his usual apathy, arms crossed with the paper hidden from the teacher's view.

"How did-"

"Full marks. So now that this is over, I will go take a well-deserved nap." And he turned around to leave, but found Byleth staring at him expectantly instead.

"Oh, fine, I suppose I'll wait for the others with everyone."

Reluctantly, the verdant-haired took a spot near a pillar, next to his messy-haired childhood friend. He pulled a book out, opening it to his last bookmark when recollection flashed in his eyes.

"Oh, they're still grading, by the way. So they'll be a while. Everyone finished in time, in case you're wondering."

Byleth let out a deep breath.

She finally understood what it meant to feel like the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. 

A few words put an end to her seemingly perpetual pacing and let her calmly wait outside, content.

Meanwhile, Hubert stood by her side, stoic as ever. His eyes meticulously scanned the examination hall's door for any sign of movement. It was the light tapping of his foot on the floor that betrayed that he was anxious.

He must have been waiting for Edelgard. Although, Byleth couldn't understand his impatience. The class leader was one of her best students and Garreg Mach's highest scoring candidate. There was no way she wouldn't pass with flying colours.

Dorothea finally emerged, winking at her teacher as she flaunted the giant "83" clearly marked in ink.

"Edie owes me an apology. I told her I wouldn't fail this one."

And Petra rushed quickly after the songstress, pulling her close to observe that paper.

"Dorothea! You have succeeded greatly! Look, I have obtained the pass as well!" And Petra eagerly pointed to the '95' on her paper.

"Pretty and smart. I know what I'm doing, huh?" The songstress winked back at the foreign exchange student who followed her with a catlike smile, filled with enough pride for the both of them. Caspar rolled his eyes.

"Get a room, will ya? The rest of us are just waiting for Ferdinand and Edelgard." Dorothea met the boy's complaints by sticking her tongue out at him, Petra's head shifting back and forth between the two.

"Getting a room? Why do we need a room? Is this not where we must wait?"

"Ignore him, Petra, he's just jealous because Linhardt spends more time sleeping than paying attention to him."

"I'm not! We don't- it's not the same thing!"

It was a good thing Linhardt was fast asleep against a pillar, as he missed the blatant shade of crimson splattered on the sky blue-haired boy's cheeks and the subsequent excuses made to divert the subject.

The conversation was starting to get lively very quickly, as it always did with the accounting department.

Although, the liveliness wasn't shared by everyone. Byleth could see Hubert getting visibly more impatient from the corner of her eye. 

If he was worried about Edelgard, maybe she should follow suit. He was normally the one with the most confidence in her abilities. And he knew Edelgard better than she did. 

Maybe something had happened in her private life.

But before she could actually begin to worry, a flash of silver and orange finally decided to make their rather late entrance, at 15 minutes past the end time of the exam, chatting together.

"Professor! It seems that Edelgard and I had our test results chosen as model answers for the following year's exam papers! And Linhardt, but he left before Principal Rhea could finish speaking." Ferdinand announced, showing off his paper which was only one mark away from a perfect score.

"I assume you performed well then, Edelgard." Hubert gave her a pointed glance, but she merely flicked her hair instead.

"A perfect score, naturally. As heir of Adrestia Corp, it is expected of me to do so. No special feat by any means."

She said that, yet her eyes drifted to the teacher who had just pat Ferdinand on the back in congratulations. Byleth noticed this, of course, keeping her gaze on the girl that proudly approached her.

"It would not have been so without your guidance, my teacher. Thank you." The girl nodded resolutely, with the same stiffness and formality she always presented.

The teacher could see why others thought of Edelgard as distant or arrogant because of that polished act she loved to put on. 

Regal, authoritarian, distant. Hardly warm or friendly. But in the teacher's opinion, it was cute. 

Like Edelgard was trying so hard to be this leader that everyone seemed to want her to be.

Before she realised it, her hand found itself on the top of the lavender-eyed heiress's head, feeling her soft silver locks under her palm.

"Good job, Edelgard. You did well."

The professor meant it. Like she had meant the praises she had sung to everyone else, overwhelmed with the joy and pride she felt as the culmination of her students' efforts had borne fruit.

Yet instead of cheering with her teacher like most of the other students did, Edelgard remained firmly in place, unmoving.

And Byleth counted herself lucky as she witnessed the proud student's normally sharp, cold, hardened gaze instantly soften into something more innocent, open, vulnerable under her touch.

She resembled a puppy, begging for more. A light dusting of pink coloured her cheeks and her lips formed into a pout. The teacher was sure she heard something resemble a whimper.

"You did really well. I'm proud of you." Her hand ruffled the younger girl's hair instinctively, the eager glint in her eyes tugging at the lecturer's heartstrings. 

The student seemed like she was on the brink of giving in and nuzzling into the teacher's hand, mustering all of her willpower to take no further action. 

Edelgard really was far too cute.

But the rest were looking and their interaction had already gone on for longer than it should have. So albeit unwillingly, the teacher retracted her hand, letting the student wear her mask once more.

"Praise isn't necessary. But… thank you, my teacher." Edelgard quickly bounced back to her regular persona, even though her cheeks failed to return to their normal colour quite as quickly. She tried to hide it by smoothing out her hair, avoiding the professor's eyes.

If not for that clear giveaway, Byleth would have doubted if that exchange ever occurred to begin with.

That air of authority was back. Edelgard marched to the middle of the group, composure fully regained, securing a spot in the middle of her classmates. She demanded attention and she got it, chatter dying down to listen to the heiress.

"Congratulations, everyone. We all passed. I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised and overjoyed by this outcome."

Dorothea and Caspar actually locked eyes without a hint of teasing or remorse for the first time that afternoon.

"Edelgard? Praising us?"

"I think I've seen it all now!"

Confusion crept its way onto the silver-haired's features, eliciting even more teasing from the lively group.

"Is it really so odd for me to express pride? Well then, I suppose we'll have to stay here during our free hours to discuss the importance of verbally supporting one another."

The teacher broke into a grin as some of her students' eyes widened. Even if they wanted to say no, Edelgard carried a lot of political influence. It wasn't a stretch to say that they couldn't say no to her.

And shortly after, Edelgard herself let a smile appear, after she'd teased her classmates enough.

"I'm only joking. Anyway, I have some things to attend to. If you'll excuse me."

She strode off as she usually did, Hubert faithfully trailing behind while the others went their own separate paths.

But before Edelgard was out of sight, Byleth caught the student staring back at her, eyes meeting for a second. Then the heiress abruptly turned her head away and kept walking. 

She couldn't quite read the girl's complicated expression this time. It looked something like longing and… regret?

Byleth decided that she liked Edelgard's expression better when her head was being pat.

\-----------------------------------------------

The heiress's strides were hasty and purposeful, wasting not even a single second in trekking across campus. Time was of the essence.

"I'm glad your performance did not slip, Lady Edelgard. I'm sure your uncle will share that sentiment as well."

"I can't do much else, can I?"

Despite their pace, Garreg Mach was a massive University. Their destination was still at least ten minutes away. They could afford to speed up their journey by occupying themselves with a chat.

"Yes, but you've been… distracted. As of late. I was starting to worry. I'm glad my concerns were baseless."

"I'm not distracted. If anything, I'm even more focused now. After our discovery at the museum, things have been unravelling quickly. We cannot afford to let this opportunity go to waste."

"And you said you found something interesting in the examination hall?"

"Yes. Since I was seated at the front, I managed to see some of the documents Rhea had on her desk. They were records. Of the Professor."

Hubert stopped in his tracks, placing a hand under his chin.

"Do you think she's related to Rhea's goals?"

Edelgard stopped shortly after, turning to her bodyguard.

"I'm certain she is. Why else would Rhea offer a farm hand a position at this University?"

The two strode in silence, Hubert clearly mulling on her words. Edelgard wasn't going to breach the subject any further, however. She had other things on her mind.

Like the professor's hand that ruffled her hair just minutes prior.

She shouldn't be sparing a single thought over it, not when her current mission was so critical, but it was nigh impossible to ignore when she could still feel the warmth of the teacher's fingers on her head. 

Her heart was still thumping loudly in her chest.

And it was even harder to ignore when she could still see the ever so gentle look in Byleth's eyes, proud and adoring, complementing the praises she sang for the silver-haired.

Hubert was right. She was getting distracted. And if Byleth was as related to Rhea as they suspected, she couldn't afford to stay distracted. Edelgard had to crush those thoughts, especially as they reached the office.

Her bodyguard's fingers immediately began tapping away at his smartphone's screen, occasionally tearing his gaze away to inspect their surroundings. As soon as a high-pitched beep tone was emitted by the device, Hubert rushed Edelgard inside.

"The cameras are disabled for half an hour. That should give you enough time to find the documents. Should anyone approach, I will give you the signal. In that event, you must hide immediately."

Edelgard nodded, closing the heavy oaken doors behind her to begin her investigation.

As soon as she did, a chill ran down her spine. 

The room's air felt heavy, suffocating even. Ominous, much like the principal herself.

Not even the massive window behind Rhea's desk, or the rows and rows of flower vases holding a variety of fauna, could make the room feel more welcoming.

At least her target was easy to find. The documents lay on top of everything else, the name "Byleth Eisner" printed on top making them difficult to miss.

Edelgard picked them up and quickly scanned through them.

A birth certificate. So she did have a birthday after all. The professor was only twenty-one, far too young to be lecturing at a University. Not even Hubert could get his hands on that, so why did Rhea have it?

As the heiress scanned the rest of the document, the sinking feeling in her stomach only grew.

Logs of Byleth's whereabouts. What she was doing, who she was meeting. The odd red circle on some observations.

What really stood out to her was the last page, where their outing at the museum was listed.

She vaguely remembered her teacher being drawn to an old mural at first glance. Some obscure Goddess the people of Fódlan used to worship. The student herself was drawn to Emperor Edelgard's portrait, so she thought nothing of it.

Rhea didn't seem to think so. Next to that log, in large red letters, the word 'SOTHIS' was written, marked, and underlined several times.

The catalyst for crests. A power of old that used to plague Fódlan and decide the fate of many. A power that granted either added strength, deftness, charm… and created a world where those born with it were guaranteed a comfortable life, whereas anyone else would be doomed to suffer.

Pictures were taken of the individual pages, leaving Edelgard glad that she had just replaced her phone with one that had an even better camera. 

The museum pictures lacked enough clarity to act as decisive evidence. This time, she was capturing text with astounding quality. No one could possibly poke holes in her theories this time.

And underneath the teacher's files, something else stood out. Edelgard pushed some papers aside and her hands trembled as she grasped the bundle that caught her eye.

A list of crests.

And what was even more concerning was the amount of tick marks near almost every one of them on the list.

She thought she'd hit the jackpot when she was shown the museum basement- they found casket after casket of crests, but had no proof to tie it to the person in question.

Now there was no doubt.

Rhea was trying to bring the crests back.

For what purpose? They were removed for a reason. The best minds of old were put to erasing that outdated system.

Edelgard couldn't lament on those thoughts for long, however. She heard a tapping on the window- Hubert, pointing to the door. Rhea was returning.

Quicker than expected as well, as Edelgard could already hear footsteps outside. She didn't have time to leave.

There was no other option.

Edelgard dove into the principal's closet on the side of the room, nestled between lines of clothing with a small slit in the door acting as her vantage point to observe Rhea's behaviour.

But Rhea wasn't alone.

Following closely behind her was the same head of teal Edelgard had been talking to just half an hour prior.

Again, the heiress was reminded of that kind hand, ruffling her hair affectionately.

'Now is not the time,' she thought, trying to shake those thoughts away.

And as the two sat down, the hand that couldn't leave Edelgard's thoughts got wrapped in Rhea's, their fingers intertwined.

A crack reached the student's ears, the girl realising that the wooden handle she'd latched onto did not appreciate the extra strength coming from her grip. 

Byleth wasn't even moving. No protesting, no reaction whatsoever. 

Did they share some kind of special relationship?

More importantly, would she have to make an enemy out of Byleth if push came to shove?

Edelgard had considered it previously, and Hubert mentioned it several times prior. And yet, with how well they were getting along and growing to understand one another, the heiress started to believe that they could possibly walk the same path together.

That perhaps Byleth would choose to walk with her.

Rhea fondly placed her hands on Byleth's cheek, fingers lightly brushing over the teacher's lips.

Byleth didn't resist it at all.

If the teacher would stand by their principal, then she would have to be her enemy.

Unless Edelgard could find a way to sway her by any means necessary, one of the most competent people she'd have ever met would be taken from her.

She couldn't let that happen.

Rhea was playing dirty. She may have wormed her way into the lecturer's heart, but she wasn't there yet.

Edelgard would just have to play the same game. 

She would make sure that her teacher knew exactly how important the heiress was, and would sway her to join her no matter what.

While working through the intricacies of her new plan, the student hardly noticed the door click again, both teachers finally out of the vicinity.

She exited the closet with renewed vigour, collecting Hubert to tell her of her new plan.

Byleth would pledge her loyalty to her, and only her.

\---------------------------

Garreg Mach was a prestigious University, that much was always clear. Every lecturer in that institution was the best of the best; undoubtedly effective, with their knowledge complete.

Byleth was no exception to that rule by far. Her methodology was so thorough, clear, and precise; so much so, that no one dared to dream of missing a single lecture.

All that being said, running through their certification exam to clear out difficulties from their performance was too much for Edelgard, who had resorted to staring at the buildings outside in hopes of entertainment.

She got a perfect score. She didn't need to hear any of that. Her presence remained firmly tied to the classroom only due to her perfect attendance, which should not and would not be tarnished over something as trivial as boredom. Not after having spent the better part of the last five years of her life maintaining it.

Hubert normally spoke to her in those never-ending hours, any subject providing better entertainment than hearing what she already knew repeated back to her.

But he needed help. He was excellent at deduction, gathering information, and crafting bulletproof plans. 

Practical accounting, not so much.

And the professor, much to her chagrin, liked to get very close to her students.

Despite helping Hubert out, her chest was pressed against the heiress's shoulder, the girl vehemently refusing to react to the warmth that resided there.

Honestly, it was like she was doing it on purpose.

After what she had witnessed in Rhea's office, she couldn't let her professor get the upper hand. After their lecture, she would strike.

"Alright, that's about it for the day, but before we leave, I was asked to keep you here for a talk."

Linhardt audibly groaned from behind his book, the rest of the class chuckling as they had to hold back their own at the news. 

As Edelgard looked back, she saw Caspar fidgeting. Petra kept striking his hand with her pen when she seemed visibly annoyed. For someone as patient as her, it must have been going on for as long as that lecture to have gotten onto her nerves.

Bernadetta ended up making origami animals from the loose scraps of paper on her desk. Ferdinand was talking Dorothea's head off, their interactions seemingly not one-sided for once, albeit the songstress probably making fun of him the entire time.

Some heavy footsteps told them that their awaited guest was there to give them their talk. 

They were expecting Manuela, Hanneman, or Rhea, and instead, they got…

Lysithea.

"The Arts department is organizing a Christmas Ball. It’s Garreg Mach tradition, apparently. You're all invited, so make sure you come. I'm not eager to start preparations for this, and we need attendees. See you there."

Short, sweet, and as quickly as she came to announce the news, the little prodigy left.

Well, a ball was hardly of too much importance. If nothing, it would be a nice distraction compared to Edelgard's ridiculous schedule as of late.

And needless to say, some were more excited than others.

"I didn't think a stuffy place like Garreg Mach did something as extraordinary as a yearly ball!" Dorothea clasped her hands together, grabbing Ferdinand and twirling him around in a little dance.

"Is it all that exciting?" Their teacher remarked, head cocked and eyebrows raised as she joined the conversation properly for the first time over something that wasn't that damned test.

"Haven't you ever been to a ball before, Professor?" Dorothea let go of Ferdinand, or more accurately, pushed him away, letting him stumble onto his feet as she focused on her new target.

"Not really. I've only read about them in books."

A gasp left the songstress's mouth, approaching Byleth rather hastily.

"You've never danced with someone like that? The food, the music, the dim lights… " she took the professor's hand, pulling her in for an impromptu dance.

Edelgard was actually surprised that the lecturer had some finesse. She moved along with Dorothea in perfect rhythm, cautious of her feet's placement. A far cry from any newcomer to the art.

"And it's just you and them, the light hitting them just right as you look into their eyes and find yourself falling… you've really never had a moment like that?"

"Not a clue. I've never felt love. Not unless it's towards family, anyway."

The dancing came to a sudden halt. Instead, a staring contest broke out between student and teacher, neither of them relenting as seconds turned to minutes. 

Dorothea moved back, hand over her mouth with eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. Edelgard's ears perked at the statement. Suddenly Byleth had her full attention, even more so than when she was observing the elder's dancing capability.

"You're joking." The songstress's jaw might as well have been hanging open. No one else seemed too surprised given the teacher’s track record. She was… sheltered, to say the least.

"No. I barely know what it's like to care about something or someone. At most it's my dad, the cats here, and… "

Cobalt met lavender. Despite the teacher instigating eye contact, her eyes widened in some sort of realization just a moment after.

Almost as if she didn’t mean to look her way.

Edelgard raised an eyebrow, tilting her head ever so slightly, hoping for some sort of explanation. But the teacher's eyes were already off of her and on Dorothea once more.

"And… you all. I suppose I care about you." Something told the silver-haired that there was more to that statement than meets the eye.

It didn't escape the songstress either, her mouth twisting into an all-knowing grin while her glance shifted between heiress and the teacher.

Edelgard shot her a glare- one that hopefully conveyed, 'don't you dare even open your mouth.'

The girl in question stayed quiet. But that only meant trouble with the songstress; it gave her enough time to scheme.

But Byleth had broken their stare-off, standing in between the girls to end their little game. Announcing the end of class, students rushed outside this time, with no hesitation in leaving any possible queries unanswered as long as they could leave.

Byleth rubbed her neck, sighing.

"Was it really that boring?"

The heiress couldn't bring herself to disappoint her when met with the downcast pout on her lecturer’s face. 

"We… performed well, my teacher. I will admit, some moments were slightly unnecessary. But I understand your desire in perfecting our knowledge." It was her best attempt at comfort, poor as it may have been, yet the lecturer took it, defaulting back to a slightly content smile.

They were alone.

This was the perfect opportunity for Edelgard to execute something, anything, on Byleth.

So she looked at her teacher and gently took her hands in hers, the same way Rhea did. She was barely holding onto them, fingers lightly against hers, meeting the elder's eyes once more.

"Tell me, what were you planning to say earlier?" 

It was working. Byleth stiffened, although she made no attempt to resist. While the professor’s expression remained neutral, there was clear confusion in her eyes. She didn't seem to know what she was going to do with herself.

But after a moment, she seemed to come to some sort of conclusion.

One that Edelgard couldn’t process immediately as suddenly her fingertips felt cool and her teacher had taken her hands away. Not even seconds later, she had wrapped them fully around the smaller girl’s slender hands. 

When the heiress decided to resume their broken eye contact, she could clearly see a spark ignited in those cobalt hues.

"I was going to say that I care about you."

Edelgard flinched. And shortly after, she retracted her hands, using them to cover her scorching face. The teacher looked at her expectantly but the silver-haired avoided eye contact at all costs, backing out from the scene while bumping into just about everything on her way out.

"T-t-t-thank you for the sentiment, my teacher! I… think Hubert is calling me! I should go!" And she fled, leaving a somewhat bemused teacher alone in the classroom while she ran as far away as her legs would carry her.

An empty classroom was a good designation. Not even Hubert would spot her so far out in campus. She only needed a minute to collect herself. 

The silver-haired hid, sliding the door behind her. She slumped against it, trying to ease her rapidly beating heart. Placing the back of her hand against her cheeks again, she could still feel that they were ablaze.

'I care about you.'

She sank to the floor, met with unforgiving cold marble underneath, and wrapped her arms against her knees, bringing them close to her as a resting space for her chin.

At least she had something over Rhea. She was willing to bet that the principal would never live to see those lively, serious eyes staring into her soul, while clearly and resolutely putting her heart on display like that.

The girl lowered her head deeper in between her knees, the exact clarity of it all ringing vibrantly in her head. Despite the classroom’s chill, she felt so warm.

"I never thought that you would be the one to say something like that, my teacher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor El, she's got it bad for her teacher and she doesn't even know it. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more!
> 
> P.S. We don't have a consistent release schedule, nor can we manage it, but we'll try not to take longer than two weeks. We're not going to drop this fic, so it'll update... eventually.


	7. Errand Girl

Hustle and bustle in Garreg Mach had become the norm in the early days of December, shortly following the formal ball’s announcement.

Supposedly, the task of preparation had fallen on the Arts’ Department’s shoulders, yet as more and more students volunteered to assist their rather busy acquaintances, it had not been long until every student in Garreg Mach was running errands to aid their preparation.

Byleth sat some supplies down on the Golden Deers’ desk, wiping the sweat from her brow. The larger the task force grew, the more ambitious decorations had become. For some reason, handmade paper lanterns entered the equation.

Leonie, one of the more rowdy of the group, was haphazardly sticking small trails of craft paper together, fumbling with the glue gun whose residue seemed to ardently stick to her fingers. 

The teacher had quickly learned that with certain students, it was better to let them figure things out for themselves. It turned out that this girl knew her father, Byleth got to know after spending the better part of 20 minutes quite literally glued to her while making banners.

Making crafts while others were in the room was another lesson the lecturer had quickly taken to heart, lest there be no one available to get someone else out of a sticky situation.

“P-professor, we… we’re out of… hot glue.” The ever-shy Marianne hesitantly announced, Leonie right besides her groaning in frustration.

“Now? Really? I was almost done with this!” Pulling up a poor excuse of a paper lantern, Byleth had to raise an eyebrow. Leonie huffed.

“It’s a lot harder than it looks, Professor. You should be making one!”

A laugh erupted from behind them, a suspiciously quiet Claude nimbly working away on his own set.

“Give Teach a break! She’s not contractually obliged to help us, you know?” He remarked with a smirk, proudly glancing at his rather well-made ornament. Leonie rolled her eyes, getting back to work in hopes of salvaging her mess.

“I should go get some glue, then.” The teacher remarked, immediately getting called back by the department leader.

“Not so fast, teach. I sent Hilda out to get some half an hour ago. She should be here soon. Don’t wanna waste your precious time.” He winked at Byleth, his smile ever-so-easy, only to slump his shoulders and sigh seconds later.

The teacher heard something from him about not even eliciting a half-smile from her, deciding to pointedly ignore the comment and get back to work.

The Black Eagles were the only ones that needed to see her smile, anyway.

But at least, before she did leave, Hilda half-heartedly returned.

Empty-handed.

“Glue?” Lysithea pointed at the cotton-candy haired girl, who instead had a hot beverage in her hands.

“Sorry, sorry, the secretary told me Ingrid took the last sticks, so we’ve gotta go buy some ourselves.”

“Isn’t that cappuccino from that coffee shop outside campus?”

“Whoops, no time to talk, gotta work!”

Hilda sat besides Marianne, who desperately tried to put something together, adopting her usual ‘supervising’ approach. Byleth shook her head- these guys weren’t going to work alone. And where was their lecturer, anyway?

No use mulling on it. She announced that she would be back soon, this time with their glue, and began yet another sprint across campus.

As suspected, the department secretary hadn’t even seen Hilda at all that morning, and had plenty of glue to spare amongst other supplies the class so desperately needed. 

At least, the basic ones. Some more elaborate supplies would have to be procured from the students’ own pockets, they were told. Which meant some shopping trips outside of University hours would be required.

Coming up from behind her, Mercedes stopped to talk to the secretary, calm and soft-spoken as she tried to place her request- only to forget what she was supposed to fetch in the first place. Fortunately for her, her tiny ginger-haired best friend was there to remedy the situation, pulling out a neat, handwritten list.

Alas, their request was outside of supplies provided by Garreg Mach. Byleth had taken the last of them which were available, leading to a downcast pair of students.

“It’s alright, Mercie, we’ll just have to go shopping for some quickly.”

“Oh, but Annie, won’t we take too long? We should tell the rest first.”

While the girls had their little discussion, Byleth cleared her throat- a technique she picked up from Hubert to subtly get people to pay attention. The students weren’t the only ones learning.

“I need to pick some stuff up anyway. Want me to fetch your things?” The sparkle in the girls’ eyes left no room for doubt, leaving the lecturer with a happy wave and a longer list of supplies to gather.

A much longer list.

\---------------------------------------------

Back in the Golden Deer’s classroom, Hilda made some half-assed excuse on why she wasn’t able to get any glue, eliciting a sigh from half the classroom. At least she wasn’t the only useless one there; Lorenz didn’t really seem to be good for much other than boasting either.

They were only getting somewhere thanks to Ignatz’s eye for detail; any decorations that landed under his brush were saved from his classmates’ mediocre crafting capabilities. Every stroke or attachment under his hands were done with care. 

Conversely, anything made by Raphael or Lorentz was thrown out before it could take shape.

Things seemed to stabilize ever-so-slightly when the necessary materials were delivered. At last, the arts students seemed to be able to handle themselves, and Manuela had finally trudged into the classroom.

Reeking of alcohol.

“I’ll take it… urgh, from here, Professor. Don’t you… buh… worry!” She was clearly struggling to stand up straight, clumsily tumbling towards Byleth. 

Another failed romantic episode, no doubt, but the teacher wasn’t sure she wanted to stay long enough to hear all the gruesome details her colleague normally included in her long-winded stories.

And so, Byleth ducked her head politely and fled to her assigned classroom, where hopefully her students were faring much better.

Although, as the room was within earshot, it was eerily quiet. Usually, her eagles were boisterous and filled with cheer and banter, but this time, Byleth couldn’t hear any of it.

She peeked through the window, attempting to remain hidden, and her suspicions were confirmed; most of her students had vanished, save for three silhouettes.

The teacher was going to disturb them, but opted to hide as soon as the door creaked open, with a blonde girl from the Physical Education department leaving the room- Ingrid, was it?

She walked past Byleth, humming a soft tune to herself, seemingly unaware of the lecturer’s presence. Once more, the lecturer was about to enter the room, when a loud sigh entered her ears. 

Maybe not just yet.

Instead, the teacher peered past the ajar door, keeping herself inconspicuous. Once she focused her eyes, she could make out the silhouettes- a melancholic-looking Dorothea, and a sympathizing Petra holding her in her arms, gently pressing the brunette against her chest.

“I don’t deserve this. You’re always comforting me.” The songstress sighed, settling into the other girl’s arms.

“It is not of your fault that you are having these emotions, Dorothea. You deserve to let them out.” A soothing hand rubbed the brunette’s back, the girl’s shoulders slumping slightly with her next sigh.

“I know, I know, but I thought I was over it. I truly did. Hearing that she's engaged, of all things… it brought back a few feelings I’d rather not remember.” The hand moved from the brunette’s back to her hair, fingers softly brushing it.

“It has only been a short while. You had depthness in your feelings. That does not heal easily.”

Downcast eyes glanced aside, the songstress eventually resting in the exchange student’s arms.

Weren’t Dorothea and Petra dating? Or, almost dating. They were certainly close. As far as Byleth was aware, they’ve been targeting the other for a while. Was it just Dorothea’s baseless flirting taken too far, maybe?

It certainly wouldn’t be too surprising, the lecturer thought. Her emerald-eyed student certainly had a nasty habit of being a bit too friendly with anyone and everyone.

“Promise me you’ll never fall for a straight girl, Petra. I couldn’t possibly bear to think of what I would do if you were hurt in that way.”

Was Ingrid that straight girl in question?

“I do not think that is a problem I will be having.” The other girl rested her head against Dorothea’s, finally bringing a smile on the songstress’s face.

“I hope not. That would be a surprise, all things considered.” And Dorothea pressed a kiss to Petra’s marked cheek, both of them bursting into giggles that broke the heavy air lingering over them.

And their eyes met. Filled with an adoration Byleth struggled to put a name to.

So there was something there.

“Will you be doing the dancing with me at the ball?” The taller girls’ hands comfortably rested on her maroon-haired classmate’s, the twinkle in her eyes slowly resurfacing with that inquiry.

“It’s not that type of ba- oh, you know what? Yes, I’ll make sure to dance with you as many times as you want, Petra.” 

Their infectious smiles reached the eavesdropping lecturer, anticipated gaze glued on the two as their features melted into a more comfortable look.

Dilated pupils. Decreasing proximity. Flushed cheeks. Heavy breathing.

Byleth’s heart began to oddly beat at the sight, breath hitched as she watched their faces come closer.

A flash of silver and lavender sprung to mind for some reason.

The apparition tugged at her heart, and suddenly Byleth really wished that Edelgard was there. 

How would she feel? How would she react? Would she also watch carefully, be as taken by the same sight?

How would she look like, with the same adoring eyes locked on someone?

“Professor?”

Crash.

Unfortunately, the students’ rendezvous was cut short moments before their romantic moment could truly peak, creating distance between them immediately as their professor came tumbling onto the floor. Behind her followed a rather confused Linhardt.

“H-How long were you there?” Dorothea interjected, the crimson consuming her features all too telling of her embarrassment at nearly getting caught. Petra held herself together a bit better, but her cheeks weren't tinted too differently.

Byleth also felt some heat rise to her face, rubbing her head as she slowly wobbled up on her feet, her voice betraying her as she failed to form sentences.

“I- Uh- It- Linhardt.” She grabbed the verdant-haired scholar-to-be by his shoulders and lead him to her desk, flipping pages open haphazardly in hopes that something could catch his eye.

“Wait- no, not that page. A few pages before.” It didn’t take much to sway his attention, the boy pointing to a particular page and taking the book from the lecturer’s hands before long. That was enough time for the other girls to straighten themselves and try to brush away the lingering awkwardness from their encounter.

“Decorations. How are they going?” The lecturer vehemently avoided the previous topic with them, instead allowing Petra to take her to their desk, now shared with Bernadetta, to view the different lanterns.

Other students walked in shortly after, the smell of fresh tea leaves and caffeine permeating the air as they sat down, a few drinks handed to the missing pair as well.

“Bernie got some coffee! I… Hope that’s alright!” The mouse-like girl timidly sat the drinks down, sitting near the two. Dorothea grumpily snatched her drink, averting both the classmate and her lecturer’s gazes as she took a sip. 

Immediately, her face contorted, but she downed it anyway. Anything was better than speaking.

“Y-y-y-y-y-you don’t have to force yourself to drink it, Dorothea! It’s my fault, I got a bad drink for you- oh Bernie, why can’t you do anything right?!”

In her wave of self-pity, Bernadetta bolted out of the room, presumably returning to her dorm where Byleth knew she would have to spend anywhere between an hour and three trying to coax her out of it. And she was doing so well, too…

Dorothea’s face fell. Great, she scared away their best craftswoman over coffee. She huffed, reverting to melancholy.

“Today just isn’t my day, is it?”

Petra handed Dorothea her latest lantern with a soft smile.

“Bernadetta will be back soon. We should make sure she does not have to hard work- I mean, work hard, because of us.” That broken Fódlan language finally brought a smile back on Dorothea’s face, shaking her out of her self-pitying spell.

“You’re right, she’s not the type to skip out on work.” And just like that, the two seamlessly dove into their task, all previous disasters forgotten.

Byleth struggled to believe that it was that easy for Dorothea to regain her spirits. Somehow, Petra was an effective calmant for her. Was that some unknown side-effect of romantic feelings?

The more the teacher tried to think about it, the less she understood.

A sharp, stinging sensation on the back of her hand broke that line of thought.

Suddenly, her hand really hurt. And burned. And stung.

“Professor! Your hand- I’m sorry! I ought to look before setting the glue gun down! Uh- Linhardt, what do we do?!” Caspar, visibly frantic, nudged the bookworm besides him, earning an unenthusiastic groan.

“Run it under room-temperature water before it blisters.” Shaking the blue-haired comrade off of him, the scholar dove back to his book, seemingly uninterested by the incident.

The teacher’s hand was really burning now. It ached, it ached so much. Water really sounded fantastic. If only anyone could get her some…

Calloused hands held hers, and the feeling of pouring water enveloped her hands. Cool as it was, it stung more. Byleth flinched slightly at the sensation, biting her lip- it was helping, so she wouldn’t retract her hand.

She didn’t even notice Ferdinand and Hubert at her side, holding her steady as she was treated. 

Once it didn’t hurt as much, she looked up, finding Edelgard’s lavender eyes narrowed and focused, administering Linhardt’s solution at the forefront of her mind. Her lips were in a tight line, brows furrowed in concentration as Hubert handed her another water bottle.

Eventually, they ran out of water bottles, but the situation didn’t seem to have improved at all. Tiny hands pulled at her, wordlessly dragging her out of the classroom and to the nearest bathroom.

The tap’s steady stream of water felt much better than the temporary rush from water bottles. Ten minutes on the dot passed, and Byleth took the towel her student handed her, noting that the ache had dulled and no burn mark had surfaced.

“Thank y-”

“If you’re in pain, you should scream out or something! How are we supposed to help you if you don’t show any emotion?”

Oh, Edelgard was angry. Her hands were on her hips, glaring daggers at the older woman. The lecturer never thought she'd hear the heiress sound so cold and stern, not with her.

Byleth couldn't help but pout.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how."

“At least say something! Anything! What if we didn’t realize because you’d kept quiet?!”

The lecturer lowered her head, looking at the sinks, the floor, her shoes- anything that wasn’t her disappointed student. The silver-haired sighed in resignation, rubbing her temples. Somehow, Byleth felt like she stepped on the wrong line. 

Her father had reacted similarly when she was a young child. She could remember his loving face contorted in panic and rage. She wanted to cry out to him, but just couldn't. Words wouldn't come out, and her face wouldn't conjure the right distortions.

"My, you have a long way to go as a tutor if you require the help of a student for a pitiful burn wound." 

That voice in her head taunted her again, and this time, the teacher visibly frowned. It wasn't her fault, she was trying.

"I know, I know." The voice consoled her, a small giggle following.

"Surely, you will improve in time. I will let her lecture you for the time being."

Byleth felt the voice growing more distant, her mind once again filled with just her own thoughts, and she met Edelgard's eyes again. Apparently she had been speaking.

"-And despite how talented you may be as our tutor, you must pay more attention to your surroundings!" True to the voice's words, the girl had been lecturing her, her stern voice loudly reverberating from the bathroom's marble walls.

"I'll try harder next time. I promise." It's not like the lecturer could reasonably pledge to do more than that. 

At least it seemed to calm the heiress down, a long sigh replacing the winded speech she was barking out at Byleth.

"I suppose it could have been worse. I'm just glad that nothing happened to you, my teacher." Sincerity returned to the silver-haired's voice, pitch back to a calm, steady tone.

Edelgard could be quite motherly when she wanted to be, the professor noticed. Even when lecturing the other students, it always came from a place of care, whether the younger girl would admit it or not.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Edelgard. I'll be fine thanks to you." Her wounded hand ruffled the student's silver locks, the pain having steadied into a dull ache rather than scorching heat.

"M-my teacher!" The girl stammered, eyes wide open in protest as a vivid shade of crimson tinted her cheeks.

She made no effort to move, so Byleth took the liberty to ruffle her hair just a little more. Edelgard's features melted into a pout, but that similar vulnerable look wriggled its way onto her eyes again.

She really liked it, didn't she?

It seemed so because her pout momentarily grew more prominent as her hand left the heiress's head, leaving her to straighten out her now-messy hair.

"You truly enjoy teasing me, don't you?" She huffed, scrambling to follow the teacher who had walked ahead.

"Teasing? It makes you happy, doesn't it?" Byleth cocked an eyebrow at the girl who'd caught up and started walking beside her, watching the red crop up on her skin again after having it dissipate oh so slightly.

"Happy?! Y-you're being very presumptuous if you think that this gesture makes me-"

Her words were cut off by Ferdinand hastily approaching them, yelling out the professor's name.

"You took a while to return! I had begun to worry that the burn was not healing… Are you feeling better, Professor?"

Byleth raised her scorched hand, showing him the now slightly faded red mark. His shoulders visibly slumped in relief.

"Thank goodness, it seems like it was treated in time. It would have been a disaster if I, Ferdinand von Aegir, had let harm come to our Professor!" He raised a fist in some gesture of injustice, a dark snicker following from behind him.

"All you did was scream and relentlessly shake me in hopes that I may remedy the situation. It was Lady Edelgard who rushed to treat the Professor." Hubert crossed his arms, his dastardly trademark smirk pointed at Ferdinand, who grumbled in retaliation.

"I was at a disadvantage. Edelgard was staring at the Professor through the entire lecture, so of course she would be the first to notice and act."

"I was not-" The red on the heiress's face reached her ears as she argued against the ginger who clearly did not seem to let up on his statement.

Hubert joined and it turned into a three-way bicker, their other classmates intently watching the scene play out.

And the longer it went on, the more heated their conversation grew, Edelgard's face scorching from either anger or embarrassment, Byleth couldn't tell anymore.

The teacher, while amused, clapped her hands. There was no time to argue, especially when they still had so much left to do.

"We can argue while we work. There's an entire list of supplies we've still got to get, so it will have to wait until then."

Disgruntled, the three obediently marched back into the classroom, and Byleth was sure that she could still hear bits of Edelgard and Ferdinand's debate go on as they made some progress on their paper lanterns.

Suddenly, her shopping trip seemed a lot more appealing.

\---------------------------------------------

Christmas time really was the worst. 

Rain poured relentlessly outside the intimidatingly massive, bustling mall and people were bumping into each other, or pushing through crowds to get their hands on some Christmas sale.

Not Byleth's favourite way of spending a Saturday afternoon.

Even with nine people on hand, finding the right supplies would probably take a couple of hours.

"Alright, so we'll split into groups. Make sure you have my number so you can text me when you're ready."

As Byleth recounted her orders, the group naturally split into their usual teams- Bernadetta stuck to Petra and Dorothea, squealing at every stranger that bumped into her. Edelgard lead Ferdinand and Hubert to the first shops, leaving her with Caspar and Linhardt as the final group.

Byleth kept her sighs to herself, seeing who she was left with. At least Caspar was eager.

Oddly enough, they made for an effective group. Linhardt carried a map and pointed out the most likely locations for each supply, and Caspar seemed to have either great eyesight or energy, as most of the time he would find the item in under fifteen minutes.

Linhardt didn’t even complain about needing a nap once as they restlessly roamed from shop to shop, somewhat of an anomaly compared to his usual track record.

Guilt tugged at the professor- she should have had more faith in them. She shouldn’t have thought less of the two, her own students. That voice was right, she had a long way to go as a lecturer.

Three hours in, they were sitting at the cafeteria for a long-needed break, the energetic boy eagerly eyeing a steak on one of the massive menus.

"It's my treat. Since you're helping me."

Caspar enthusiastically nodded, making the teacher regret her decision as he ordered twice his size in food. At least the verdant-haired student was a more conservative eater.

"I'm messaging the group chat to tell them we're taking a break." Linhardt mentioned in between bites, scowling as his childhood friend dug into his food.

"Oh, tell them the Professor's paying! Dorothea's gonna be happy to hear that!" The sky-haired piped up, mouth full as he spoke. Linhardt visibly grimaced and chastised his friend over it, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Anyway, Professor, I believe that you have made sufficient headway in your chores. So, I believe I will be heading back to the dorms to take a nap." Silverware clanked against the empty plate and Linhardt took his leave, thanking the professor for the free meal.

Byleth just stared as she lost their navigator, appalled at his sudden disappearance. The other group member just grumbled over his friend's poor behaviour, still heartily shoveling food down his throat.

Not that the teacher was much more civilized. Her plate was an absolute mess and she was only thankful she didn't get any sauce on her clothes this time. No amount of hand wipes in the world would easily help her out of that one.

"Two messy eaters on one table? I saw Linhardt walk out, too. Maybe we should sit somewhere else." Dorothea giggled, her group joining them. Petra was doing the bulk of the carrying for them, setting the heavy supplies down on the table.

"We are making good progress, Professor. I believe that we will be finished before the sunset." The foreign student rolled her stiff shoulders, stretching out to loosen her joints.

"I'll give you a massage when we're ready, Petra~" The brunette's cheeky smile brought some colour to her partner's face for once. Even Byleth had to laugh, seeing as it was rare to see Petra get flustered.

Dorothea also seemed to have great memory, as she dragged Byleth to pay for their lunch and bantered with Petra, trying to get the maroon-haired student to try some common Fódlan dishes.  
Bernadetta settled on what they were having, hunched over the table behind their supplies instead, immersed in her phone rather than the conversation around her.

"You know, Bernie, you should really talk more. You're really interesting in the group chat, but people can't see that at all until they get to know you!" 

The songstress set her classmate's food down gently, trying to bring the girl out of her technological reverie. 

"B-b-but being behind a screen is less terrifying. P-people can't see me, so they can't hurt me." Bernadetta admitted, and she lowered her head back to her screen.

"No one here will hurt you. Not on my watch." An external voice argued, belonging to the heiress herself. Yet her confident tone brought no comfort to the loner.

Edelgard sat down, placing her materials down, followed by a huffing Ferdinand who clearly tried to bite more than he could chew by carrying more supplies than his companion in their usual one-sided competition.

"S-see Edelgard! I have be-bested you… y-yet again!" In a completely unconvincing display of superiority, he slumped down on the same table, right near a frightened Bernadetta who only closed herself off more as so many people joined.

"I would hardly call that besting. Especially since you had us run late to regroup because you got distracted by some tea blend." Hubert spat, taking Edelgard's side.

"It was a foreign import! I could not idle by when it was in my view! I am sure we did not miss much anyway." The redhead protested, crossing his arms. Byleth shook her head.

"You didn't. We were just having lunch."

"And I heard you paid for everything. With Caspar and Dorothea here, what made you think that was a good idea?" Edelgard protested, ready to go off on one of her lectures.

"I wanted to. And I'll cover you too, so pick something." Edelgard wanted to protest, but the teacher cut her off and dragged her to the more expensive-looking section, pointing at some dish whose name she never heard hoping it would make her just decide on something.

"I myself will have the Two-Fish Saute." Hubert chuckled, attempting to coax the ever-proud heiress into accepting the offer.

Even Ferdinand ordered first, choosing the grilled herring. These three were almost worse than Caspar alone, who was satisfied with cheap steak, albeit copious amounts of it.

Their influence worked, as Edelgard at long last discarded her pride and let the lecturer pay, even if she nearly got her card scanned first to cover the costs herself.

At least she was in a much better mood as she wholeheartedly dug into her Saghert and Cream, her content smile an entirely different sight. 

She was practically sparkling the minute the sweet treat met with her tongue, delight glimmering in her eyes. 

By the time she finished, there was hardly a trace of her dessert left in the empty cup.

Could she be any more cute?

And once they were all taken care of and well-fed, they resumed their conquest, Bernadetta offering to stay behind with their current supplies in a remote corner. 

Caspar offered to stay behind and keep her company, all of them probably assuming that if she got scared, she could leave their things unattended. That gave them more room to navigate.

This time, they split into two groups, Ferdinand joining Petra and Dorothea to even out the numbers while the lecturer joined Edelgard and Hubert, parting ways.

Admittedly, while the two were efficient, they were much slower than her first group. Where Caspar would run and fetch the item, these two would meticulously observe the shelves until they found what they needed.

While they were thorough, they were unnecessarily careful.

Edelgard was also extremely stubborn, deciding to carry everything by herself. Both the teacher and the bodyguard protested, but she wouldn't listen to either, taking everything on herself.

Byleth got sick of it. She snatched some bags from the student's arms as they were walking, running ahead before the other girl would catch up.

And run after her teacher the heiress did, single-mindedly chasing her down the busy mall, screaming at the teacher to return the items.

Her dark-haired companion was separated from them eventually, leaving the two to race on their own.

Somewhere along the line, it became a competition. Byleth was laughing to herself, keeping a steady distance from her student. As she looked back, she saw Edelgard's features gradually shift from indignation and rage to competitive joy.

Her legs were taking her as fast as she could, years of martial arts coming in handy as she saw Edelgard struggle to reach her. 

And as she turned for a second, she lost sight of the silver-haired heiress. 

That stopped the lecturer in her tracks, frantically searching for a sign of the girl's dark hoodie, red tights, silver hair, lavender eyes- anything.

A finger tapped on her back.

And her bags were snatched.

By a rather pleased-looking Edelgard, whose triumphant smirk almost covered up the beads of sweat that gathered by her forehead, or her flushed cheeks and laboured breathing. 

Almost.

"Checkmate, my teacher."

"Well played, Edelgard."

Silence, and then, the two burst into laughter, the younger girl's lilted tone music to her teacher's ears. She should laugh more often. No, Byleth thought- I'll try to make her laugh more often.

"So even you can make a face like that." The heiress remarked at Byleth, who felt her face stretch in odd ways she'd never quite experienced before.

"Does it look weird?" 

The lecturer brushed her fingertips across her cheeks, noting how odd it felt to have her face act as such. Indeed, her cheeks were protruding from their usual position, and she could feel that her vision was a fraction more restricted as her cheeks pushed her eyebags up.

"No, not at all- I was just wondering what it would take to see anything other than your blank stare. Especially after… this week's incident." Edelgard looked down remorsefully, Byleth tilting her head at the girl.

The recurring voice in Byleth's head cackled, sputtering something along the lines of planetary alignment being required to witness an apology from a student so proud and arrogant. The lecturer decided to ignore that voice and comfort her student instead. Somehow.

"You were right, I should've said something."

"It still shouldn't have happened. I am in charge of the class, everything that happens is my responsibility."

"And I'm the teacher, so I'm doubly responsible. Aren't you being too hard on yourself?"

Byleth lost count now, but it seemed that their eyes had this uncanny habit of meeting. Once again, they stood in silence, but comfortably so. Their eyes spoke where their mouths didn't.

'You took care of me.'

'You still got hurt.'

'And I'm fine now, thanks to you. It didn't even leave a mark.'

The younger girl lowered her head, sighing as she conceded. The argument was silly to begin with. The sun was starting to set and they hadn't gathered everything-

The supplies.

Hubert wasn't even anywhere to be found. Edelgard scrambled onto her phone and furiously tapped at it, sighing.

"They left. Predictably, Linhardt took a nap and just woke up and called for a lift moments ago. His father offered to help them drop everything off at Garreg Mach." Her slender fingers scrolled down more, tapping a quick response.

"And Hubert joined them when we got separated. He got roped into helping them leave everything in our classroom."

Byleth noticed how close she got to the student, peering over her shoulder to follow the heiress's commentary. It was something her body acted on before she could think it through.

"So it's just us?"

Ah, she was a bit too close. She could feel the heat of her breath bounce back from Edelgard's neck, the girl jumping to create distance between them.

"S-so it seems! And the weather is awful, so I'm going to ask Hubert to pick us up when he's ready-"

"Or you could stay at my place until the rain dies down. It's a lot less crowded."

Apparently that was something that caught the girl off guard, as she couldn't even formulate a response towards a choice that seemed fairly obvious to Byleth.

Compared to the Mall's crowded groups, artificial lights, and loud Christmas music, her home seemed to be a much more pleasant option. They had no idea when Hubert would be able to fetch her, and they needed to leave their items somewhere a bit more secure.

The heiress kept silent for a while. Perhaps a minute or two, Byleth didn't keep track. She could just feel those lavender eyes evaluating her, scanning her face for… something. Ulterior motives? The lecturer tilted her head in confusion.

Eventually, her student closed her eyes and nodded in acceptance.

"... I suppose so. Lead the way, my teacher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's place, huh...
> 
> Who knows what could happen there...
> 
> Find out in the next chapter!


	8. To Host A Ball

Byleth was the first to rush through the door after spending the better part of five minutes fumbling with her clunky keys in the pouring rain.

Supplies were quickly abandoned in an out-of-the-way corner, and Edelgard was dragged inside just as fast to get them out of nature's harsh elements.

That storm came out of nowhere. No weather station predicted it, and clouds weren't even gray up until they left. Needless to say, teacher and student were absolutely soaked to the bone.

At least their supplies were mostly alright, after they used their bodies to shield them until they got into the teal-haired's car.

The woman in question wasted no time in lighting the fireplace and handing her student some towels for the first drying round.

"I'll get you some of my clothes. Don't want you catching a cold." That statement was not up for debate, Edelgard soon realized as her teacher had already left to get the clothing in question.

She couldn't even be bothered to protest either. Her oversized hoodie clung to her body, uncomfortably sticking to her back, and her hair was all over the place, even as she carefully tried to pat it dry. 

Anything to get away from their reminder of that miserable weather sounded like a great idea.

Clothes now in hand, Edelgard observed her teacher as the elder’s fingers fumbled at the corners of her shirt.

Byleth changing where they stood was the last thing to surprise the silver-haired at that point. Actually, what was more surprising was that the lecturer stopped in her tracks the second their eyes met and glanced aside, standing up straight with her arms unnaturally held straight by her sides instead.

"I'll… go change in my room. You can use the bathroom if you'd like."

Oddly enough, her cheeks were… pink? Edelgard tried to take a closer look, far more than interested in Byleth's uncharacteristically shy demeanor. Was this the line her teacher wouldn't cross?

Of course, the lecturer in question didn't give her the satisfaction of knowing. She'd unceremoniously dashed to her bedroom, leaving her student to try to waddle to the bathroom while keeping the floors relatively dry as her clothes dripped onto the once-dry floor.

Byleth's clothes were large. Or, rather, Edelgard's physique didn't compliment the bust as well as her teacher's did, so the low-cut shirt hung much more awkwardly on her than it would have on the elder woman.

They also really smelled like her teacher. Earthy, slightly fragrant, very fitting for a farm hand indeed. If the silver-haired closed her eyes, that's probably what a hug from her teacher would feel like.

It was warm.

"Edelgard? Are you done yet?"

Furiously, Edelgard fumbled with the bathroom lock, racing to hear a familiar click to keep any other thoughts at bay. Unnecessary notions of hugging her teacher were tossed aside; she had much better things she should be thinking about. 

Hubert. 

Her uncle. 

Rhea. 

Not the teacher's hugs. Anything but that.

"I’m ready, my teacher. I was having some trouble since I don't fit into these as well as you do. Hubert will be coming in an hour or two to pick me up anyway, so you will have them back before long." The student stated matter-of-factly, having escaped the bathroom at last, but Byleth just answered with a tiny affirmative nod.

She instead preferred to pat the cozy spot next to her near the fireplace, where a blanket was draped over her shoulders.

Edelgard blinked at her teacher for a second. Wouldn't that be a bit much? Too unprofessional?

It would be too close to the hugging fantasy her mind wandered to just minutes prior.

But Byleth kept patting the seat next to her, and the warm, crackling fire was too tempting, so Edelgard let herself get nestled under heavy blankets.

At a respectable distance.

One that was acceptable between student and teacher.

The teal-haired seemed satisfied, at least. Yes, there was nothing wrong with their current proximity. 

They were just two individuals struggling to stay warm at a very acceptable distance at the closest location available to provide warmth.

Nothing suspicious. 

Nothing out of place.

And as long as the heiress didn't notice how the older woman's eyes twinkled, dimly illuminated by that very same crackling fire, all was well.

As long as she didn't notice how soft her cheeks were, the shadows emphasizing their roundness, all was well.

As long as she didn't notice how sharp her jaw looked, or how the definition in her arms was truly emphasized in all the right areas, all was well.

Perhaps the wood was burning too fast. Her face was growing hot.

"Did you finish reading the rest of those journals?" Byleth broke the comfortable silence with some small talk, not really taking her eyes off of the flames.

"I did. It's a shame I can't share my findings, I would wipe the smile off of so many historians' faces." The corners of Edelgard's mouth twitched upward, followed by a slight shake of her head.

"But I suppose it is my own little secret. Few can say they had the honour of learning the Ashen Demon's true identity." She turned to Byleth, once again caught by surprise from the other’s narrowed, pensive gaze, still completely fixed on the crackling flames.

Once again, the heiress was reminded of how far the road ahead of her was if she wanted to understand what that woman was thinking.

"You didn't tell anyone about her yet?"

Her tone actually shifted. It resembled an inquiry for once, not the monotone, almost indiscernible speech pattern she typically used. Edelgard softly nodded.

"Of course. Your family was tasked with protecting the Ashen Demon's legacy, correct? I have no intention of destroying your ancestry's hard work." The student kept her eyes on her teacher, observing every reaction.

And Byleth smiled. Was she not expecting the heiress to hold true to her promise? Admittedly, Edelgard was pushy initially by asking to get the information out to the public, but after learning just how long they were keeping this information to themselves, a change of heart was required on her part.

"Besides, it is as you said. There is little to be derived other than her incessant obsessions with fishing and Emperor Edelgard."

For the first time since she's known her teacher, the student heard Byleth laugh. It was perhaps closer to a quiet chuckle than a proper, hearty laugh, but it was audible, much unlike the subtle smiles she preferred to give.

And on hearing it, Edelgard suddenly had the urge to make her teacher laugh more. Especially near the fireplace, where that subtle glow really illuminated the crinkle at the corners of her eyes and brought out the amused gleam in them.

"I think Emperor Edelgard was the one that was obsessed with the Ashen Demon." A simple retort by all means, yet the lecturer's energy was infectious. Edelgard's features shifted into a smile by their own will.

"No, no, I have read the Emperor's journals. She was competent, collected, and always in control of her emotions. Things like love would not have affected her anywhere near as dearly."

Cobalt met lavender. They were both wearing smiles that mirrored the other, locked in this faux battle of theirs. Something about it seemed different from every other disagreement Edelgard had in the past.

This was… dare she say, fun.

"She probably exaggerated in her journals. I would trust the Ashen Demon's point of view more. The Emperor actually sounded human." The teacher countered.

"I find it hard to believe that Emperor Edelgard would let herself act like the lovestruck fool the Ashen Demon described." The heiress remarked.

Neither noticed that the distance between them was shrinking.

"I don't. The Emperor's journals are public, remember? So you have to remember her having said that she found the will to carry on because of 'her light'. And what did the Ashen Demon say was one of Emperor Edelgard's nicknames for her?" 

Byleth glanced at her student triumphantly. The girl, on the other hand, had her face taut as her eyes bore into her teacher.

"... Her light."

Edelgard's fists balled, digging into the blanket that kept both of them warm. Her mind actively rejected the idea that the historical figure she looked up to so much was the same fool that tripped over herself and melted as soon as the Ashen Demon was in the vicinity. 

The discrepancy was too jarring.

Emperor Edelgard had to be stronger than that. She was the student's namesake. They both had difficult paths to walk, had to be stronger than they really were to survive. Was it just another reconstruction of history where the victor warped reality to whatever they wished? 

Was the Emperor truly helpless without her Ashen Demon?

Some additional warmth reached her hand, Byleth's fingertips barely grazing against hers.

She knew what she was thinking, didn't she?

"Emperor Edelgard really was fascinating, huh? Proud, strong, charismatic, a capable leader… she took care of an entire nation almost single-handedly." And there was the comfort. 

Comfort that the heiress didn't ask for, but listened to attentively nonetheless.

"I'm glad she didn't have to be so strong all the time. That she had someone she could let her guard down with. Someone she could be… simply Edelgard with."

Simply Edelgard.

That hit the nail on the head, and Edelgard glanced aside. Being simply Edelgard was a luxury she could not afford. She looked to the Emperor as someone infallible she could imitate to keep going, to achieve her ambition just like her namesake did.

Yet even her namesake was only human. That Emperor had found an individual who was not only capable of helping her carry out her path, but also bring out the best in her.

'Without them, I would have become a harsh leader with a heart of ice.'

The student was not as fortunate. It was a path she had to walk through alone. She wouldn't be so foolish as to hope that her own Ashen Demon would swoop in and save her, like the princes from the storybooks she used to read so fondly as a child.

"You're allowed to have moments where you can be 'simply Edelgard' too."

Now the teacher's hand fully covered hers, resting on top. As always, Byleth was unnecessarily gentle with her. 

And tempting, as Edelgard had the urge to put the mask down and share the hopes and dreams she had locked away in her heart. 

Locked away ever since she learned that life is cruel and unfair, and that should be changed.

"That would be nice. But unfortunately, my life would not accommodate that. I am to inherit Adrestia Corp. and carry out my duties as its leader. All its headaches and problems fall to me, and every second I waste is a second where I could be preparing for that instead."

There was no room to falter, no room for pleasure. Every day, she was growing closer to taking over. She couldn't be any less than the perfect leader.

"I know. Father told me that you're basically leading part of Fódlan when you inherit the company. You look like you're trying your best to fulfill everyone's expectations."

Once again, the nail was hit on the head. She could feel their breaths mingling. Was Byleth always this close to her?

"It is as you say. I cannot fail."

"Maybe. But letting yourself enjoy life a little isn't failing."

Edelgard raised her head, and almost regretted doing so, as those bright cobalt eyes were the first thing she found as she looked up.

Dorothea was right. It was almost as though they could stare right through her soul. 

And if not for everything she was working for, she would let them.

"How do you enjoy your life, my teacher?" Hopefully, that would steer the topic away. As much as she wanted to share every last bit of her plans with Byleth, to entice her to join them, if this woman proved to be anything but her ally, everything would have been for nothing.

As much as her heart begged her to open up and lean onto her teacher, she refused it once again. The nightmare slip up was enough.

"I like to fish."

Edelgard blinked at her teacher.

Byleth was dead serious.

And the distance grew between them once more, even if only because the student pulled back as she laughed.

Normally, Edelgard found herself pressed into a corner and interrogated when discussing her path. She expected Byleth to continue, to ignore her attempt and change the subject, but she also failed to remember that her teacher was a simple woman.

One with very little ill intention.

"Was that a bad answer?"

"Not at all, my teacher. You just really reminded me of the Ashen Demon, that is all."

She blurted that out without realizing, but as soon as she said it, Edelgard knew that statement made complete sense.

They were both such simple people through and through. There was no need to read more into them. What they said was what they meant. There were no games to be played, no maneuvering to be done.

If not for her and Hubert's need for caution, she would have told this woman everything.

It was no wonder Emperor Edelgard had become so attached to such an individual.

Between the intelligence, sharp wit, athleticism, wisdom, and simple-mindedness, there was little where the woman before her could go wrong.

"Does that mean I have to marry you?"

The floor was harder than it looked, Edelgard learned first-hand as her elbows slammed against it after Byleth's incredulous statement. Okay, there were some areas which could go wrong. What on Earth brought that on?!

Apparently she didn't need to say that out loud, as the teacher ran her hands through her shaggy, untamed hair.

"I mean, you're like Emperor Edelgard, and you said I'm like the Ashen Demon. So maybe you were trying to-"

"I was trying to do nothing of the sort!" The heiress protested with the same ferocity that burned at her cheeks. Her teacher didn't even seem affected by their exchange. 

Why was she the one always getting teased and flustered?!

"So you don't want to marry me?"

"I- it's not- I don't- my teacher, why are we discussing this?" The fireplace suddenly became a very convenient place to look at. Honestly, she was ready to retract her sentence on her teacher being simple-minded. There was nothing simple about this at all.

First of all, the thought of marrying the lecturer had never crossed her mind. Romance in general was at the back of her mind. She had so many important things to do, a passionate romance seemed impossible amongst everything else.

"I was just curious."

"There are better things to get curious about than marrying me." Edelgard couldn't believe what she was saying. She firmly kept her eyes away, but she could still feel her teacher's gaze on her.

"I think it's fascinating. If you're really that much like Emperor Edelgard, seeing you lovestruck like Dorothea was earlier this week would be something I'd like to see."

"I wouldn't be- Dorothea?"

That was the key to changing that impossible subject. The teacher immediately explained what she saw, from Ingrid to how they were to dance together at the ball, to the almost-kiss she felt bad for ruining.

How she was so fascinated by it. How her heart beat at the sight of it, and how she wished to know what that feeling was like.

"I see… I didn't notice at all since she was telling me all about her latest date with some man just last week. I was still under the impression that Petra was just another target for now."

"I guess Petra made her move."

"So it seems. Regardless, I'm glad they're happy together if that is the case." 

They both got taken in by the crackling embers, the fire starting to die down slowly.

"Have you ever felt that?" Byleth asked, tone low and with a childlike curiosity dominating its pitch. The glow on her face began to grow dimmer.

"Once, a lifetime ago.” Recollection flared back into Edelgard’s mind. She was much younger, in a much different stage in her life back then. 

She still had a family at the time.

“I'm far too busy for it now. Anyone who tries to pursue me is in for a very difficult life."

Edelgard sighed. Indeed, that was the role she had to fulfill. Distant, untouchable, competent, a leader. The requirements were too great. She wouldn't be able to spend her time with someone. To truly be with them, give them her heart as she would like to have theirs in return.

It was too difficult for anyone to bear. Who would want to remain by the side of someone who has no time for them? Only a fool would-

"You'd be worth the trouble."

The heiress's face suddenly flared to life again. A foreign warmth took hold of her heart, unrelenting in its grip.

She didn't mind this time. 

If nothing, she clung to it for dear life and scanned the other woman for any sign of insincerity. She truly didn't mean something so ridiculous, did she?

One look, and the student knew that her teacher was entirely serious, conviction flooding both her features and her tone.

Byleth really believed that.

What made her believe it? 

Everyone else saw her as either this untouchable heiress or someone to benefit from. 

No one dared to approach outside of their own self-interest. 

She wasn't worth that trouble.

Her body shifted towards Byleth. What was fueling that thought process? What differed her from the rest? Was it the same trait that had her meet her eyes without flinching? 

What made her think she would be worth the trouble in anyone’s eyes?

Was she worth it in hers?

"My teacher, I-"

"Hey kiddo, I'm back."

Clad in his usual orange, the brunette parent carefully shut the door behind him, shaking some excess raindrops off of his coat at the entrance. 

Neither had heard the door open. 

Edelgard fled from under the blanket, politely bowing to the man, face still crimson and body heated all over just thinking about what's just been said.

Byleth just nodded at his arrival, unphased as ever, but Edelgard stiffly stayed in place.

"My apologies for intruding."

"You needed to take shelter from the rain, right? I'm just glad my kid could take care of you properly."

Much like the teacher, there was little expression to be gleaned from him, but he didn't seem bothered to have her around, at least.

"Yes, the professor ensured I was well taken care of. My bodyguard will be picking me up soon, so I will not be bothering you for much longer."

Jeralt nodded, bringing them some warm drinks. Byleth went to check on the heiress's clothes, leaving him alone with the student.

"I don't know what you're doing, but this is the happiest I've seen her." He sighed, albeit contently, and turned to the student.

"I'm glad our Professor enjoys teaching us as much as we enjoy learning from her." Her tone was cold, much like when she was keeping her distance while speaking to everyone else, but the contrast was jarring compared to how easy it was to speak to Byleth.

"You brats are all she ever talks about. It was the first time I've seen her smile like this. I'll admit, I'm a little jealous. Especially after what Rhe- … well. Everything."

Rhea. Edelgard didn't miss his misutterance. Did he hold some ill will against her? 

Given the documents regarding Byleth she'd found in the woman's office, he would be right to suspect her for many things. 

She could very well be the reason the teacher struggles to emote at all.

"You shouldn't be. She speaks fondly of you when she mentions you to us." The girl tried to comfort the older man, figuring out if she should get him to join them too.

If Jeralt joined, Byleth was sure to follow. He didn't like Rhea, that was more than enough for her to begin making some plans.

On the other hand, Jeralt just laughed, the most differing action that set him apart from their teacher. He laughed wholly, utterly pleased by the heiress's words.

"So she mentions an old man like me to you, huh? Maybe I've done something right after all." Jeralt's laugh continued to trail off, a small smile on Edelgard's face.

He must have borne the brunt of raising Byleth, so he was no stranger to her lack of expressiveness. The parent had probably faced far worse episodes than their recent glue gun incident, earning some sympathy from the student.

She wasn't sure she would have been able to handle it. The love he had for his daughter was evident. She was the one who should have been jealous. Her father wasn't as strong as Jeralt.

"You did many things right. She has her flaws, but I have never met anyone like our Professor. She is… incredibly important to us."

"I'm glad you think so."

Byleth trotted down the stairs with the heiress's now-dry clothes, glancing at both of them inquisitively as she placed the student's belongings back to her hands.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing at all." The parent and student glanced at each other, both wearing a tiny grin, leaving a very confused Byleth to stare at them.

Edelgard decided that she really liked the Eisner family.

\-------------------------------------------------

Those grueling weeks of decorating were worth it.

Under the full moon, paper lanterns subtly lit campus amongst an array of streamers and banners, fireworks prepared to launch at any given moment.

But Garreg Mach Hall was the true star of the show. Ornate candles kept the hall aglow, even more banners lining the high ceiling. Rows and rows of tables holding unimaginable amounts of various foods and drinks surrounded the sides of the grand halls.

The Black Eagles stood in matching uniforms prepared just for the occasion, Bernadetta's signature embroidery lining their collars as they and other students began stepping into the hall.

The Golden Deer's Raphael was spotted roaming the tables for food first, and the Blue Lions' Sylvain second with an array of women in his arms.

"Oh, this is everything I thought it would be and more!" Dorothea enthused, brimming with energy. Sheer joy emanated from every fibre of her being, arms linked with a much calmer Petra.

"It's not unreasonably loud either. The orchestra might actually help me nap." Linhardt smiled, already scoping out for places to sleep. This earned him a sigh from Caspar.

"We should be enjoying ourselves, not sleeping! Come with me!" And the sky-haired lead the verdant-haired to one of the empty snack tables.

"B-Bernie would rather be in her room… " The introvert stood closely by Ferdinand, letting his stature act as a veil for her.

Hubert was alert as always, by Edelgard's side as he scanned the entire perimeter. He didn't seem to care at all for the women who came to ask him to dance.

The men that asked Edelgard to dance, however, were a different story.

Byleth walked behind them, a bit uncomfortable in the dress she had to wear. The students all had very modest clothing consisting of suits and long dresses, regardless of who chose to wear what.

She would have liked a suit like Hanneman or the teaching assistants wore. The cool and quiet Shamir looked right in her element in a dark coal suit, and the rowdy and boisterous Catherine had plenty of room to move in white. Their colours contrasted beautifully as they danced.

"Don't look so gloomy, my dear! I couldn't be the only woman in a dress, apart from the principal. We would stand out like sore thumbs!" Manuela pat Byleth's shoulder, wearing a similar dress. 

It wouldn't have been too bad as a long, black, sleeveless gown. But the material was tight and she wasn't fond of the long slit exposing her thigh without her signature thights around at least.

The make-up felt heavy too. It was very kind of Mercedes to apply it, but being locked in her room with Ingrid was a bit much given their objective. Admittedly, the results were undeniable though. Ingrid was elated with how elegant her reflection was as they finished.

Having all those eyes on her wasn't pleasant. It was too different from what she was used to. Trying to blend into the sidelines, Byleth watched as her students scattered around.

Bernadetta clung to Ferdinand for dear life, letting her classmate do the socializing for her as he spoke to Lorenz, presumably over tea. 

Ignatz eventually approached the shut-in, and they seemed to be admiring some tapestries on the wall, perhaps being one of the less intimidating contacts to speak to.

Linhardt and Caspar were by the snack tables, eating their hearts out with Raphael, them seemingly getting along despite Linhardt trying to sneak away. Lysithea took care to keep him around, the teacher spotting her stealing sweets from the table every now and then.

And she wasn't the only culprit. Mercedes and Annette, on a nearby table, opted to stuff themselves with sweets, and then occasionally dance together, rejecting all suitors for one other, then going back again for more sweets.

Petra and Dorothea were off dancing to the beat of their own drum, the foreign exchange student having to chase off Sylvain more than once to keep him off of Dorothea, eventually joining forces with Ingrid to keep him in line.

Byleth was surprised to see that Dorothea didn't look at Ingrid once. Her eyes firmly stayed on Petra, perhaps having resolved what was hanging over them.

Besides them were Hilda and Marianne, awkwardly maneuvering around their own dance, much less experienced compared to the couple behind them. Still, they laughed and took it in stride, it being the most active Byleth had ever seen the notoriously lazy Hilda and he happiest she'd ever seen the shy, gloomy Marianne.

Leonie herself stuck to Jeralt like glue. He was just there as support, as always, so he wasn't even in costume unlike the rest of the staff, but he was allowed inside. The teacher would have preferred to stay next to him and chat, but that didn't seem likely.

Dimitri was already dancing, Dedue keeping watch right besides Hubert as the blonde heir spun his crimson-haired partner.

And beside him was…

Edelgard.

Dancing with some tall brunette she had never seen before.

She was clearly enjoying herself even as she was spun in his arms, seemingly content in the moment.

It was a ball, after all. Edelgard was popular. There was no doubt the cute, silver-haired heiress would be flooded with requests. She was an excellent dancer too, moving with precision and grace. 

Who wouldn't be drawn by that sight?

It made sense. But sense didn't quell whatever was starting to bubble in the pit of Byleth's stomach. Every new person only fuelled it further.

"Hey teach! Let's dance!"

She found herself getting whisked into the middle by none other than Claude, who winked at her mischievously and placed her arms on him, moving along the slow song that began to play.

He was good, Byleth could admit that much. Many eyes were on them, and her dancing partner seemed unaffected as he casually moved with the melody.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" He spoke, emerald eyes focused on her. They were trying to get a read on her.

"I am. I'm not much of a dancer, though."

He changed direction, making it difficult for her to follow him.

"You're doing great."

"Thank you." And he moved again and again, unpredictably. As they danced, she spotted Hilda who gave him a thumbs up. Then they went past Dorothea who ominously seemed to giggle.

Mercedes and Annette were tripping over themselves and laughing, soon leaving their view.

And when Claude settled on a location, Dimitri was right in her line of sight.

He was clearly extremely uncomfortable dancing. His movement, while polished, also seemed very calculated and forced. He wore a smile, but much like his movement, it was stiff and unnatural. Indiscernible to the inattentive eye.

And even he moved shortly after, revealing the silver-haired that was dancing with a new partner close behind.

And their eyes met.

Edelgard's comfortable smile fell immediately, replaced with knitted eyebrows and tiny pout directed at them. Claude just smiled when he noticed.

Shortly after, the girl apologized to her stalled partner, wearing the happy mask again, false smile back up.

Oh. She wasn’t too keen on her dance partner. Not as much as the teacher had assumed.

Byleth also resumed, placing her focus on the mischievous Claude again whose scheming grin refused to leave. They spun around the hall freely, no real structure to their dance, but it made the teacher forget her discomfort.

They also stayed close to the two fellow department leaders. Claude would pass an occasional comment to both of them to infuriate them, often earning a sigh from Dimitri and an irritated glare from Edelgard.

And just as frequently, her eyes would meet with Edelgard's, feeling a yearning from her core beg her to ask the busy student to dance with her instead.

Edelgard's expression would be unreadable each time. All Byleth could tell was that she wasn't pleased when she looked at the teacher, the corners of her mouth tilted downwards.

Almost as if she didn't want Byleth to dance with Claude at all.

The song came to a close, and it was time to find a new partner. The Golden Deer's leader was quickly snatched up, him leaving with a quiet thanks for her dance before some girl whisked him away.

And the teacher stepped to the side to avoid dancing again. As expected, Edelgard was already in the arms of another boy. Every now and then she would look away from her partner's, as if searching for something. Or someone.

Byleth didn't understand. And she didn't want to dance again after Claude. She pocketed a few snacks and left the grand ball, aiming to find a quieter place.

"Had enough?" That voice caught her off guard, her almost tripping on one of the cracks on the floor.

"Yes. I'm tired." The teal-haired knew it was an excuse, and she knew that this voice, Sothis, so she said she her name was, also knew.

"After one dance? You have plenty of energy left."

"It was a very long dance."

Excuses weren't working, she knew. But she had to try. She really didn't want to go back in again. Besides, the snacks were getting heavy.

"What about that popular location the security guard told you of? The Goddess’ Tower? It should be quiet there."

Unsurprisingly, the voice had read her thoughts. Quiet sounded great, the Goddess’ Tower was desolate and would definitely be empty while everyone was dancing.

After the dance was a different story. Even Byleth heard the rumour.

‘If two people meet there, they are bound to be together forever.’

It was the talk of the school, many romantics wanting to get a shot at it. But it would be midnight before any would surface. That gave Byleth a good hour or two of silence.

And as promised, it was empty. Not a sight of student, teacher, or assistant alike. The professor leaned against the railings pointing outside, taking in the view of the night sky.

Her purse lay beside her, the lecturer digging for snacks every now and then, all by herself.

As it should be.

This was how that raging storm inside her would quiet down. She could only faintly hear the hall's music, trying to stop thinking about who Edelgard would be dancing with next.

It made no sense. Of course her students should be dancing their heart out, and Edelgard clearly loved doing so. Even if she wasn’t pleased with her partner.

She should be glad that her precious student was truly letting go and doing something she enjoyed instead of always studying or doing whatever she was doing on the sidelines when she thought no one was paying attention.

Byleth herself told her that she was free to enjoy herself more.

So why wasn't she happy to see that? Why did her stomach twist in knots, and why was she unsettled every time she looked right into those lavender eyes of hers?

"My teacher?"


	9. Awakening

Byleth shouldn't have spun around.

If she had let herself bask in the moon's faint glow, she wouldn't have noticed how radiant it was bouncing off of Edelgard as she strode in.

Her lavender eyes, piercing through the dusk, shone even brighter with more vigour. Her gleaming silver locks, akin to spun silk, urged every primal instinct the professor possessed to run her hands through it. Every part of her was beaming, glowing, blinding.

Radiant.

So radiant, it hurt.

The lecturer placed a hand over her chest, a fruitless attempt at trying to tame the already irregular thumping in her chest.

She couldn't understand it, any of it. It made no sense, yet her body seemed to know what it wanted to do.

Edelgard approached with caution. The lecturer's erratic behaviour was not lost to her. 

All the caution in the world was useless when Byleth peered into those sparkling eyes of hers, inquisitive, apprehensive, and perhaps even a bit concerned.

"Pardon my intrusion. I saw you sneaking out and thought it would be a good idea to join you for some fresh air."

The lecturer kept her silence, hardly able to conjure any coherent sentences anyway. She observed the heiress's every movement, the subtle flow of her long evening gown following her stride as she mimicked the elder, leaning against the balcony.

Stars were a wonderful companion to their silence. However, beautiful as they were, they could not mask the tension in the air. Questions waiting to be asked, but never spoken.

Edelgard's expression was taut. Deep in thought, eyes shifting from one constellation to another. Even from the glances Byleth stole from the corner of her eyes, she could tell that silence wasn't adequate this time.

The teal-haired almost didn't want to break it. She could stay there, admiring the soft blue hues dancing on the younger girl's features forever.

But those features grew more frustrated with each passing second, so in good conscience, the silence couldn't stay 

"How was dancing?" Small talk was not the student's preferred means of communication by any stretch of the imagination, but it would suffice.

Byleth definitely didn't imagine the relieved sigh on the girl's lips leave her as she turned her head to face her, the same relief reaching her eyes.

"It was alright. But I am certainly disappointed by the students' skill level. I've been unmatched all night, so I can't say I'm satisfied."

A small huff accompanied her statement, but she shook her head, turning away from the balcony to rest against it, away from the dazzling moon.

Not that it mattered. She was far more dazzling, Byleth's eyes betraying their original focus, drawn in by the student.

"Rather, I'm curious as to why you're here. Are you also dissatisfied like myself?"

Edelgard wore an almost unnoticeable grin, one of triumph, like she'd read Byleth's intentions entirely- and she was right.

Byleth was dissatisfied.

But not for the reasons the inquisitive heiress deduced.

Her body moved before her mind did.

Before rationality could reign once more, she had Edelgard wrapped tightly in her arms, guiding her hands. One on her forearm, one resting gently in hers, feet distanced from one another, and they moved to the faint rhythm flowing from the other side of campus.

A simple waltz. Nothing compared to the more complicated dances her partner so fondly preferred, but their steady movement was enough; the other girl was content.

And perhaps, if the lecturer wanted to cling to a slither of pride, it was a fraction more so than when she was dancing with those pedigree students moments ago.

"You're right. I was dissatisfied."

Edelgard chuckled, perhaps the most natural sound the professor had heard from her in the time she had known her.

"I don't blame you. You make a basic Waltz seem like a slow Foxtrot. With that level of skill, I can't imagine you would want to dance with such useless partners." Their bodies quickly adjusted to the other's distance, seamlessly occupying the Goddess' Tower's area with their motion.

"I wouldn't be able to do something that complicated. I just know the basics." She spun her student, missing the warmth from her slender fingers on her arm, only to be rejoined.

She felt those fingers grip into her arm, followed by a light tint of pink gracing her cheeks; both their cheeks, a fire at the pit of Byleth's stomach.

It was a different kind of fire. Rather than one that made her want to storm out of the grand hall, it was one that possessed her to keep the silver-haired close to her.

Byleth really couldn't understand it at all.

"For someone who only knows the basics, you're quite talented. Why didn't you ask me to dance earlier? We could've spared each other the trouble of coming all the way here."

Edelgard was talented at masking her feelings, that much was certain. Although the lecturer was more perceptive than that; she could hear the underlying sadness in the others' voice, and saw her bottom lip quiver, tempted but refusing to form a pout.

"I'm sorry." She spun the girl again, breaking eye contact long enough for relief whatever weighed on the other girl's heart, if just sightly. "I didn't want to see you dancing with other people. They didn't suit you."

"If that's the case, then we're even." It was odd, but the lecturer noticed that whatever weighed her student down seemed to weigh her down. Seeing Edelgard's displeasure grow fonder somehow made it harder for her to breathe.

"Because I detested watching you dance with Claude."

Her words were filled with thorns, and her expression grew darker. Byleth noticed those lingering stares, but had attributed them to something much less powerful than the clear annoyance and distaste she just expressed.

"I couldn't say no once he pulled me away. But he was right, I couldn't sit and stare all evening."

Music had begun to fade in the background, and so did the fervour of their dance; they both swayed gently to the lull of silence. The younger mulled on the elder's words, head lowered in contemplation.

The teacher wished she could just look at them again.

"Perhaps. But I'm still bothered that you choose him over me as your first dance. I am your student, first and foremost." She lifted her head, just as Byleth wished, pout finally emerging from behind the mask.

The lecturer often forgot that the girl before her was a girl of barely eighteen at times, with a destiny far greater than her shoulders should have been carrying at that age. She seemed so normal in the moment, like a girl her age should have behaved rather than bearing a mask all the time.

Byleth's heart knew before she did; she would protect this girl from anything and everything, no matter the cost.

"You're right. How about this, from here on I'll always choose your first. Deal?"

Admittedly, in all her perception, the professor had never expected Edelgard's face to flare up so brightly, right up to her ears, over that statement.

She seemed in awe at the mere notion, unable to process what was just said. Before Byleth could even think of the possibilities leading to that expression, the girl had already recovered and cleared her throat.

"I'll keep you to that promise, you know. Do you mean it, my teacher?"

Yes.

Whatever voice that screamed at her from the inside that wasn't Sothis knew the answer, and knew it well. She cared about Edelgard too deeply for any other doubts to form.

"I mean it."

The other girl smiled softly. Maybe even with an almost indiscernible glimmer forming at the corner of her eyes that disappeared as quickly as it came. 

Their dance came to an end, the younger girl stepping away with a bow as per etiquette and Byleth followed. And they smiled at one another, the teal-haired forgetting that other people even existed in that moment.

“They say that those who come to the Goddess’ Tower will be together forever. Of course, I’m not sure I believe that silly rumour.” Her gaze was directed to the floor, with a lurking sadness in those gorgeous lavender eyes of hers. Byleth came closer.

“Why not? I think it’s a nice idea.” Still refusing to meet her eyes, Edelgard instead turned her back towards the lecturer, arms crossed.

“Because that rumour started when my father met my mother. And we both know how that story ended. A messy divorce, a horrible affair… there’s no substance to it. So I refuse to believe it.”

Byleth placed an arm on the girl’s shoulder, met with a jolt from the student who didn’t expect such a thing.

“But a lot of people did end up together because of it, right?”

“Perhaps, but it was luck that accomplished it. This place holds no significance.”

“Do you want to believe that it’s true?”

Lavender came into view again, sparked by curiosity, with the younger staring straight at her, egging her on for more.

“It doesn’t matter if it didn’t work out for others. If you want to believe it’s true, and that you’ll be with whoever you meet here, then you should let yourself do that. Even if it doesn’t make sense. No one else will know.”

Edelgard went silent, and Byleth had to step away for a second, realizing the implication of her words.

“Oh, but, since we’re both here, of course, I don’t mean that you’ll end up with me. We made that clear at my house, so… for next time. Next reference.”

The student vaguely nodded, eyes fixed on the teacher in her usual evaluative stare.

“They might be wondering where we are, my teacher. We should return. I can’t keep you to myself here all night, after all.”

She could, the foreign voice in the lecturer’s head rebutted.

“You certainly would not mind.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Nobody missed their presence when they both returned to the obnoxiously loud hall. It seemed that they’d snuck out well enough, as when they returned, Edelgard managed to idle by the snack table, sampling the sweets Lysithea guided her too, while the teacher was dragged off into a few more dances.

And the heiress quietly took in the lecturer’s dancing form, giggling every so often as someone stepped on her foot more times than she could count on one hand. It was a miracle Claude didn’t step on anything, although one could hardly call their senseless rhythm a ‘dance’.

“You look pleased with yourself. I would ask why, but I don't think I want to hear it. Did you try the strawberry shortcake?” Her white-haired snacking companion offered the fruity treat, which the heiress certainly didn’t turn away on her one night of freedom.

“I’m not pleased. I just pity the Professor’s awful partners. I can’t imagine how sore her feet are.” A chuckle left the heiress’s lips, followed by a sense of pride. Their dance together was splendid, flawless even. They moved in perfect synchronization, as though they had been practising together for years, even though their bodies didn’t know one another at all.

“I suppose that’s her fault for saying yes to every person that asks. What about you? Didn’t you get stepped on a few times?” Her companion rebutted, hands inching towards the last slice of cake on their table. Judging by the empty plates around her, Edelgard assumed that Lysithea shared sole responsibility for the disappearance of those sweets. Even if she would never admit it.

“I’m quite practised, you know. I’ve gotten good at evading people’s missteps. I have to be able to predict and manoeuvre around many situations as the next heir of Adrestia Corp.” The heiress replied in a huff of faux-hurt pride, shrugging at such an incredulous statement. 

Edelgard wouldn’t say it out loud, lest she fuel the beliefs in her attitude being quite arrogant, but working around people was one of her strongest points.

“It’s a shame you can’t use those oh-so-excellent skills to manoeuvre around your obvious crush a bit more subtly.” A plate clattered onto the table, joining the rest, the genius pushing them out of the way to deflect any suspicion from herself in case anyone queried over missing snacks.

What good that did, with Edelgard fiercely slamming her fists onto the table, drawing attention to them regardless while her face burned brightly, bug-eyed as she stared down at the prodigy. Her body reacted on its’ own, shame settling in as she felt the room’s eyes on her, music coming to a halt. 

She took a deep breath, barely composing herself, just enough to deflect attention just as Lysithea had originally wanted.

The girl seemed a bit startled by the gesture, barely putting on a brave face. Edelgard withdrew and shook her head, at least glad that they redirected some curious, prying eyes.

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about. There’s no such thing, and as heir I cannot indulge in such trivial affairs as romance. So I would appreciate not being on the receiving end of such baseless accusations.” It was akin to a record player repeating the same tune over and over.

I am heir.

I cannot fall in love.

There is no way I can fall in love.

I cannot, will not, abandon my duties for love.

So there is no point to love.

I can love no-one.

Her eyes found Byleth somewhere across the dancefloor, curious cobalt eyes wondering what brought that outburst up. Edelgard felt her chest tighten, recent declaration at the forefront of her mind.

‘From here on I'll always choose your first.’

Hearing the lecturer tell her she was cared for made her heart beat.

Hearing that she was worth any trouble made her cheeks burn.

Hearing that she will be chosen first, however, made her heart race faster than the marathon they participated in at the beginning of the semester. 

It was erratic, wild, arrhythmic, and absolutely foreign to the silver-haired heiress and it absolutely, completely, impossibly could not be love.

There was no room for it. There couldn’t be any room for it.

“So you say, but you didn’t even look me in the eyes while saying it. You just keep looking at Professor Byleth with this stupid, ‘I want to but I cannot’ look on your face. It’s troublesome to watch, you know.” Apparently the prodigy had calmed down as well, fear no longer lingering in her eyes.

Edelgard’s head snapped back as she took in the girl’s words, face flushed.

The prodigy was right. She didn’t even look Lysithea in the eyes.

And if she were to be honest with herself, she might not be able to regurgitate the same spiel while looking into those sharp maroon eyes.

The heiress rested a hand over her forehead, breathing laboured as she mulled over the watchful girl’s statement.

A crush.

Something she could not afford.

Oh, but her mind knew that it was the word that she was looking for, the reason for her as-of-late overworked heart and overly crimson cheeks for reasons beyond the Winter cold. 

Why she would find herself so fascinated with that enigma that cared too little yet simultaneously cared too much. Why that woman’s words affected her so deeply, instilled new confidence in her, and a desire to trust in them whereas she would be hell-bent to trust at all.

It was so bizarre, and yet… it made so much sense.

And that made the heiress’s stomach lurch.

“I am… not feeling well. We will have to continue this discussion elsewhere.”

She took her retreat. Fortunately, the other girl seemed relatively unbothered, targeting some new sweets to indulge on while her classmates danced the night away.

And in her room, Edelgard crashed onto her bed, fetching the nearest object to make some sense from this new revelation. Unfortunately for her, that object in question was one of the journals she had borrowed from her teacher, slightly crinkled bookmark indicating her progress.

It was pried open, familiar Fódlan text meeting her with the next section highlighted in a gaudy neon yellow.

“In a bout of curiosity, I asked the Emperor when she knew that she loved me days shy of our first anniversary. Her response? She knew she felt something special towards me when I made it clear that I would always choose her first. No matter the consequence.”

It was like the world was against her today.

There was no way the stars could align so perfectly against her to prove the message she had so clearly forced herself to believe was nothing more than a farce.

Edelgard von Hresvelg. Heir of Adrestia Corp. Destined to reshape the country.

Burdened with a crush.

And not just any crush.

But one on their infamous lecturer, the ever-expressionless Byleth Eisner.

A shoddy dresser.

Messy.

Unkempt.

Simple-minded.

Socially unaware.

Mysterious.

Intriguing.

Wildly intelligent.

Charming.

Caring.

Dependable.

No- the heiress shook her head. No matter. This would not be an issue. Even if her heart had other ideas, the silver-haired always considered herself a master of her heart. So just like any other nuanced emotions she felt, she would simply have to crush it.

Indeed, there was no issue. No cause for alarm, no need to destroy her ambition over it- rather, the sooner she made peace with it and destroyed the nuanced feeling in her heart, the easier it would be for her to regain full autonomy.

Besides, the woman was a lecturer. Lecturers would not get involved with students. It would plummet her entire career and reputation.

Their romance was doomed to fail before it even started.

Edelgard took a deep, calming breath in. Yes, perhaps for the first time in a while, she felt at ease. There was no problem. A heart behaves irrationally and hers was no exception.

She would simply master it, and move on.

\----------------------------------------------------

Now resolute, the heiress strode into their next class with renewed purpose. Her schedule was packed once more with countless business meeting with ambitious entrepreneurs who sought to snatch her position from her, she had some extra-curricular classes booked to refine her skills, and an upcoming certification exam to study for.

All-in-all, no room to even think about Professor Byleth, a very favourable situation for her.

Her heartbeat remained steady during their lecture, regressing to her old habits of engaging with Hubert while the teacher left to correct the others.

“Are you prepared for tonight’s meeting?” He asked, sipping from his probably now-cold coffee. It smelled too bitter even on his side of the table, Edelgard of course opting for her much-preferred Bergamot tea instead.

“Of course. I know my uncle will try to pull a few tricks, but I am more than prepared to handle him.” With closed eyes, she inhaled the citrus-y scent of bergamot, a calmant on its own. Having everything on track again was nothing short of calming, like a weight in her heart had been addressed.

Things were going well for once. As planned, as expected. In her control. Just as she liked it.

“Oh, Edelgard, you said you wanted to go over some things in Fódlan law, right? Bernadetta has an important family event this evening so her slot is freed up. Do you want to trade with her?”

Never mind. Her head whipped to her teacher’s, the older woman bent over Bernadetta’s desk with all of her... curves on display. The heiress's cheeks felt hot just gazing at her.

‘Nothing more than a simple crush.’

Hubert was about to reply for her, but Edelgard brashly put an arm in front of him, meeting the educator with a resolute nod.

“It is of no problem for me, my teacher. Bernadetta can take my slot tomorrow. I have already compiled a list of queries.” Her bodyguard stared at her, flabbergasted and obviously at unease.

“Diligent as always. We’ll talk after class.” It was as though things were back to normal. The high-running emotions that were present at the Goddess’ Tower seemed to fade into nothingness, back to the usual monotony.

The heiress sat down with a sigh, relieved, and wrote to Hubert who still couldn’t fathom her spontaneous decision.

‘We can reschedule the meeting. It will give me time to think of more airtight arguments. Besides, education does come first.’

The raven-haired companion still struggled to fully comprehend her, but he gave her a resigned sigh in response, immediately sending out messages on her behalf.

It wasn’t entirely an excuse either. While she wanted to prove to herself that she was perfectly capable of handling the lecturer, she meant what she told him.

As the lesson came to an end, a good hour after the sun had set, student and teacher left in tandem to Byleth’s office, engaging in dull small-talk on the way.

It was surprising. They hardly ever took to pleasantries or small-talk any time they were alone. Perhaps it was because the heiress was purposely distancing herself, yet her teacher was carrying the conversation and she didn’t dare to steer it elsewhere.

Even as they got into her office, their usual more friendly approach instead felt more distant and professional. It was more fitting of their positions, admittedly, but Edelgard was starting to miss the warmth she had begun to associate with being near the teal-haired.

“So, you have some questions?” Byleth sat down, purposely avoiding eye-contact, also an irregularity. She had to wonder what happened to create this ridiculous distance between them. Instead, her teacher seemed to be just fine fiddling with the loose thread on the side of her shirt.

The silver-haired shrugged the irregular behaviour off. This was how things were meant to be, so she discussed the list of material she had some problems with. Just as they intended.

Byleth answered her, of course, with the same level of detail she grew to expect. Which laws were under revision, which were usually not even considered in her practise, which contradictions to look out for, and what was more of a suggestion than hard-and-fast legislation.

All while fiddling with that damned thread.

Edelgard was used to working with distractions, of course, but this took the cake. It got longer and longer the more Byleth toyed and tugged at it, and it was only a matter of time until the cheap material of her shirt would give way to-

Snap.

One final tug and the entire side of her top came loose, exposing her toned stomach and the side of her bountiful chest.

Dammit, she was staring again.

“Oh. That’s unfortunate.” Was all the lecturer had to say, observing the mess she’d made of herself as her shirt became completely unwearable.

“You shouldn’t have played with the fabric! Don’t you know that you ruin clothes if you keep tugging at the threads instead of snipping them off!? What will you do now?” The heiress knew she was over-reacting, most likely to mask her burning face one more, and Byleth didn’t even react to her. She just gave her a blank, somewhat apologetic stare.

“Sorry. I was feeling a bit antsy.”

“Do you even have any other t-shirts to wear? You cannot possibly think of going home like that.”

“I’ll just be in my car. I live in the middle of nowhere.”

“What if someone sees you?”

“It’s not like they’ll remember my face.”

“Goddesses above, you’re hopeless.” Edelgard peered into her bag, pulling out an extra black jacket out and shoved it into her lecturer’s hands.

“Here. I will not let you go out in such a sorry state. I believe there was a restroom nearby where you can change into it and put that shirt out of its misery.” Her professor looked at the small jacket. It might not even fit her, but Edelgard was too stubborn to back down from a fight.

So the lecturer quietly obeyed. Now alone, Edelgard glanced around the office. It wasn’t her first time in there, but it was definitely her first time alone.

It was as minimalistic as her home. Almost uninhabited, with the exception of two portraits sitting on the desk. One of her and Jeralt, dating back to when she was just a child, somehow even more expressionless than her current self.

The other was a portrait of a woman who looked just like her. The only difference being the warm, radiant smile she wore, kindness emanating from her eyes even through the image.

Her mother.

They looked identical. Truly, it was almost eerie, as though her teacher was smiling at her and not another woman.

Could Byleth ever smile like that?

Edelgard’s heart leaped at the thought.

The lecturer in question walked in moments later, adjusting the slightly small jacket over her frame. It was barely her size, fortunately having been a size too large for Edelgard, and unfortunately unable to zip all the way up, stopping at Byleth’s midriff. It was still much more modest than what she usually wore, at least.

“She looks like me, doesn’t she? My mother.”

“Yes. She seems very kind.”

“They say she was. She died when I was born.”

“I see.”

Silence. Byleth sat down, adjusting the picture for both of them to see.

“I never knew her, so I don’t know what to think. Father says she was really kind, an excellent cook, and a wonderful person, but… I didn’t meet her. So I don’t know.”

“I can understand how you feel. My mother abandoned my family, yet my father speaks of her as if she were a victim who had done no wrong, like he deserved to be left alone. But I see her as a coward who abandoned us in our time of need.”

Once again, she gazed into familiar cobalt, who took in her words while letting her speak. Her heart began to beat again, remembering just how good a listener Byleth tended to be. Not that it was surprising, considering their latest episode at the Goddess’ Tower.

… The Goddess’ Tower. The place destined to bring two people together. The same place she danced with Byleth, where she looked dazzling under the pale moonlight-

She had to get a grip on herself. Fódlan law. Fódlan law. Fódlan law.

“Anyway. Let’s get back to the subject at hand. We’ll be here all night otherwise.” The girl desperately tried to steer the conversation away from their personal life and back to academia, which in itself was a dangerous move as Byleth leaned over the desk to explain a few things.

In that tiny jacket.

Where she could see her chest.

And Goddess knows that Edelgard wanted to tear that jacket off in that moment. All the self-control in the world was required to keep her in check that evening.

And what a long evening it was


	10. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings have entered the battle. Sothis knows that not even that is enough to bring useless gays together.

"I just don't understand it." Byleth placed one foot in front of the other on the narrow half-wall she decided to use as a balance test. One hand kept her steady, the other used to drink the last bit of coffee she'd ordered that evening.

Her companion for the eve, Manuela, opted to safely walk on the pavement instead, scrunching her nose at the scent of caffeine coming from the warm beverage the other lecturer persuaded her to take over her usual gin-filled flask.

Of course, they were spending time together to hear Manuela whine about the latest 'dashing lad' who ran away at the sight of the Opera singer's disastrous apartment.

But then Manuela turned things on the teal-haired. She noticed that Byleth was out of it, and that thought brought unease to the lecturer because if Manuela noticed, probably many more did.

It's not that the professor was trying to be scatter-brained. Ever since that dance, her thoughts ceaselessly converged to Edelgard and Edelgard alone. Sometimes she could still feel that ghost of a touch of the younger student's fingertips on her shoulder.

And so, she confided in the most knowledgeable of people in matters of the heart she's come to know. Manuela.

"And how long has this been going on, dear?" The songstress teased, attempting to hold in her amusement, clearly rather poorly, as Byleth unloaded the topic that had been clouding her judgement ever since she met the heiress.

"Since… last November, maybe? I definitely… felt things during the dance, but I think I was starting to feel things before… like when I got burned by the glue gun." Byleth wobbled a little, remembering Edelgard's tender fury upon realizing the lecturer's distress. Maybe it even went further than that, back to when the test results were announced and she first got to witness the student's heart-stopping cuteness first-hand after being praised.

Honestly, the more the teal-haired thought about it, the less she could pinpoint the exact time the student had enraptured her as she did.

"My, you've certainly got a lot of feelings towards Miss Hresvelg, then." Byleth solemnly nodded. She knew that much. She just couldn't understand what she felt, what it was.

They finally came across a pier, isolated and quiet. Manuela seemed to have plenty to say, their next destination decided. Both sat near the ocean's calming waves, glad to be equipped for the cool evening air.

"Edelgard wouldn't like this sight, she hates the ocean." Byleth carelessly remarked, taking in the glistening water's surface. There might be a way to make her student enjoy the sight, she thought.

"Well. You really can't stop thinking about her, can you?" Manuela's coffee was placed by her side, untouched and probably cold. Wisdom flooded her features, betraying her age better than her mannerisms did as she tenderly addressed the fellow lecturer. "I don't mean to be a party-pooper, but even if you love her, you do have to remember that she's your student. You'll have to wait until she graduates."

"Love?" The cobalt-eyed tilted her head, confusement and bewildering permeating through every fibre of her being. The gears in her head were visibly turning as she tried to even process the implications of such a thing. Manuela didn't share that confusion. Rather, she bellowed in response, loud and hearty, projected well through her trained diaphragm.

"Professor! Please don't tell me you really didn't think that this was something else? You're clearly head over heels!" She nearly doubled over with laughter and Byleth's expression only grew more troubled.

Love? Really? Was this odd feeling such a powerful, unfamiliar notion? And how on Earth could Manuela spot it so quickly? Was that the power of someone who's been in love more times than the professor attempted to decipher?

"What makes you think it is love?" Byleth's thoughts were no clearer, now ringing with the songstress' rather loud laughter to add insult to injury. If it was so obvious, why didn't she get it? Why didn't her heart understand it?

"It's obvious, isn't it? Thinking about her all the time, missing her presence… oh, you've been looking a bit more slim lately as well. Have you been eating?"

"My appetite did get worse… I just want to stop thinking about things. My heart has this awful gripping feeling, like it's being squeezed."

Manuela shook her head, fetching a bottle of gin from her coat and intentionally pointing it at the uncertain younger teacher.

"That, Professor Byleth, is what we call love-sickness." The top of her flask was pried open in one fell swoop, and Byleth watched in awe as its contents were emptied in seconds.

"You can't eat, you can't sleep, and all you want is to be next to your loved one. Everything you see around you starts to remind you of them. Does that sound about right?" Manuela tested the remnants of her flask for more drops of burning liquid, but alas, her wishes were denied. It soon joined the abandoned coffee cup.

Byleth fidgeted, her companion's words certainly ringing close to home. Being next to Edelgard sounded like a dream at the moment. She couldn't wait to return to the classroom to see her, and could only dread the upcoming two weeks she'll spend away from her precious student. Hesitantly, the teal-haired nodded.

"Then there's no two ways about it. Although, this is an issue. Hanneman would have your head for even admitting such a thing."

So she was in love. Manuela seemed confident, even in her slightly tipsy phase where she gently rocked herself back and forth against the pier. Byleth did have to catch her on occasion, lest she fall into the ocean below.

"Why is it a problem?"

"Well, you're a teacher and she's your student. Even if she felt the same, some might accuse you of using your power against her. Even if you're very close in age. I don't see anything wrong with it, but it only takes one fool in power to make your life very difficult. Believe me, I would know."

The lecturer decided that she didn't want to hear her friend's story on that one, taking her word for it would be more than enough. At least she had some insight as to why she felt like she was going on an emotional tangent she couldn't comprehend.

"So… what should I do? Should I forget about it? Get rid of the feelings?"

"Oh no no no! If there's even an inclination of your first romance blossoming you should never let that slip! Do you think she could feel the same way?" Manuela's extravagant gestures strengthened the message that Byleth shouldn't give up on her heart so soon. Then was she to just proceed as usual, hardly able to function with all these overwhelming new sensations?

"What you should do is maintain some distance and keep your relationship… Well, adequate. And when she graduates from your class in a year or so, being no longer under your influence, you strike!" She turned to Byleth with a glint in her eyes. A dangerous one. Whatever schemes Manuela came up with were far more dangerous than what the notorious schemer himself, Claude Von Reigan, could conjur.

"Flowers! Chocolates! Poetry! A public announcement! You would declare your love so openly, so boldly that she would have no room to question your feelings!"

The scariest of that plot was not how the brunette songstress crafted a plan with so much potential for failure, but rather how she took her phone and immediately sent out a few, probably very related, messages out before attempting to hide her phone away from the prying eyes of the curious lecturer.

"I'll sort out the arrangements so you won't have to, dear, but it'll be a show for the ages!"

Internally, the lecturer groaned. She just discovered that she might be in love with her student and her colleague was already planning a grand confession for the unsuspecting silver-haired, who might not even reciprocate.

"Now, it's getting very cold and I have a date later this evening. Would you mind driving me, professor?"

Anything to end that conversation.

"Of course."

\-------------------------------------------

Thinking of Manuela's words had made the lecturer's next school day rather difficult. She had to try to pry her eyes off of Edelgard at every instance just to keep herself sane. Dorothea, luckily, had no objections to any extra attention.

But, unfortunately for her, Edelgard had gained a private tutoring slot.

So they had to stay in silence. Keeping the conversation on school only. Teacher and student relationship. Nothing more, nothing less.

Edelgard must have noticed. She was starting to pout. And she was starting to get annoyed by the lecturer's fiddling, a loose thread keeping her sane as she tried to forget what Manuela had mentioned.

Don't look at lavender eyes. Don't think about how cute she is. That should be fine. Keep it proper, keep it clean.

Snap.

And she suddenly heard the red-faced student foam at the mouth, shove some jacket in her hands, and almost throw her out of her own office to make sure she's dressed decently.

… It's tight.

It barely covers her chest, but it's better than the half-torn top she was wearing. It was a good thing she was mostly inexpressive, otherwise her cheeks would have been burning all evening with how Edelgard was nearly staring a hole into her chest.

Yet despite her distractions, she never once misstepped in her academic performance. She asked her questions, understood the responses with relative ease, and did it with the compose fitting for a Fódlan heiress.

And quickly as it had begun, their time came to an end. A long end, too, as they were on the cusp of winter holidays.

"You should take your jacket back. I might forget to bring it after the holidays." The lecturer remarked, trying to unzip but a hasty hand stopped her in the act.

"No need for that, my teacher. I would be much more at ease if you didn't go home in a torn shirt for everyone to see. I won't miss that jacket." She tried to smile at her lecturer, stubborn as always once she'd made up her mind.

"Remind me to bring it back, then." They arrived in the parking lot, near the teacher's car, Byleth unlocking it while Edelgard's gaze erratically shifted, filled with uncertainty.

"Do you want me to drive you back?"

"No need, my teacher, Hubert will pick me up after he runs an errand."

"I see. You two seem close." Byleth mumbled, against her better judgement as she failed to stifle the voice in her head.

Edelgard's eyes widened, cheeks blazing at the implication brought by her teacher. So it was true.

"Why… yes. He has been one of my closest confidantes since childhood. I couldn't ask for a better friend to look after me. But there is nothing there which resembles romance, my teacher." Despite her protests, her composure did falter slightly. She made sure to clearly and undoubtedly shoot down the lecturer's impression, having Byleth audibly sigh in relief.

"I'm glad that you're well looked after, then. When is he coming? I'll wait with you."

"He shouldn't be longer than ten minutes, according to his last text. So a few minutes, I would say."

"I see."

Despite her offer to keep her company, they just awkwardly stood in the empty parking lot, neither daring to say a word.

"I suppose we won't be seeing you for two weeks after today." Edelgard finally broached a subject, arms crossed and brow furrowed. She didn't seem happy at all to be saying that.

"Yes. Do you have any plans to enjoy your holidays?"

"Too many. An heiress never rests. I'd much rather be in your classroom."

"I'm flattered to hear that. But try to enjoy them while you can." Byleth felt the unfamiliar twinge in the corner of her lips again, an impulse whenever the heiress was around. She could get used to that warm feeling, however.

"I will try my best. I need quite some strength to make it through, some meetings go on forever." She sighed, resigned to her fate already. The sight of the eighteen year old, already crushed by her duties tugged at the slightly older woman's heart. Edelgard had too much to do. She should have been with her at the pier, enjoying tea by the ocean, not stuck in business meetings for her inevitable future.

A jet black cat began to drive around the parking lot, Edelgard nodding towards her teacher. Hubert had arrived. There to take her off to countless meetings and duties she had no business in being in for the next two weeks. Byleth couldn't even imagine what she had in store that evening to look to prematurely exhausted.

So she did the unthinkable.

She took Edelgard's hand, dragged her into her car, and stepped on the breaks as she raced out of that parking lot.

\------------------------------------------

"My teacher!? What are you doing!?" The heiress screamed, shuffling in the passenger's seat.

"Giving you a well-deserved break. You look exhausted."

"Hubert will look for me! He's tracking me, you know!"

"Then switch off your location if you want to have some time to yourself for once."

Edelgard glanced at the busy screen in the palm of her hands and then at her teacher. She could put things to an end and return to her duties immediately, and put this farce to an end.

… Or, she could act as an eighteen year old for one day in her life and enjoy whatever her teacher had in mind.

Seconds passed as she glanced at her phone. One day off. That was all she asked for. Just one evening to herself before returning to the cold she knew so well.

Her professor had given her a chance. Byleth wasn't going to do anything to her, even in all her suspicion Edelgard knew she was honest.

So for once in her life, she would take it.

Edelgard switched off her location.

"Hubert will lecture me to no end when I return. So I hope you have a good enough plan to make it worth it, my teacher."

"... I don't."

"Excuse me?"

"I just saw how sad you looked and ran. I didn't think past that."

Edelgard slumped back into her seat. The heiress should have been used to her lecturer's impulsive behaviour by now.

Exasperated as she was, however, she couldn't ignore how fast her heart was racing.

Her beloved teacher, seeing right through her enough to quite literally whisk her away from her aggravating day to day life just to give her a break. Like those princes from the romance novels she used to read as a child, but far less refined and more… well, female.

She never did like the stuffy princely types anyway.

"Um… how about ice cream?" The lecturer offered, racking her head once they were definitely out of Hubert's range.

"In the dead of winter? I'm sure there are better alternatives, my teacher. It's only six in the evening, we can do better."

"Right. Hm…"

The lecturer leaned back into her seat, arms over her head as she attempted to conjure up some sort of plan.

"What do you want to do?"

The student followed suite, just as lost as her teacher. She was never allowed to think about what she wanted to do. The sensation in itself was odd.

It was just her and her professor. There had to be something wrong about it, but Edelgard hoped that it would last. She much preferred this impromptu getaway to their silence.

Her heart certainly wouldn't be still. It was raging, comparing their moment to every romance she could remember, fondly gazing at those calculating cobalt and chastising herself for failing to keep herself in check.

She shouldn't be falling for her teacher more, dammit.

"Oh. How about an amusement park? We're close enough."

"An amusement park? I'm an adult, my teacher. The last I'd been to one was when… " Edelgard fell silent, remorse washing over her.

"When my sisters were still alive. When I was still a child. So I don't have fond memories of them."

"Then I guess we have to make new good memories." Byleth started the car again, shifting gear to get them both to their new destination.

Edelgard shook her head, resigning to her new fate. Although, once she saw the location illuminated by blinding neon lights under the evening glow, she couldn't hide her excitement.

Tall rides spanning over half the location, several ice cream and assorted sweet stalls decorating the exterior… so nostalgic yet simultaneously so novel. Nothing like how she remembered it.

Something heavy fell upon her head, the student poking around to see what the added weight belonged to. Byleth surfaced with a pair of tickets and some cat-shaped ears, the likes of which now adorned her head.

"Like I thought. You look cute." The lecturer remarked with a snicker, the student reverting to a pout.

"I will forgive you only because you bought the tickets. And I assume you will cover the sweets as well."

"Of course."

Edelgard broke into a smile, looking at the different opportunities they lay ahead. Large drops, sharp turns… they had about three hours to make the most out of it.

"Where do you want to go first?" The cat-eared professor, in her jacket as Edelgard was humbly reminded of just to warm up her face a little more, struggled to open the massive folded map.

And an attraction immediately caught the heiress's eye. She pointed to it, gaining a nod of approval from her teacher- no, after school hours, her companion. And they set off with a plan to cover all the rides before the place was to close.

Walking side by side, Edelgard tried to push back the thought that this sort of thing closely resembled her idea of a date.

It was not a thought she could afford to entertain. But in the moment, one she decided to indulge in nonetheless.

Responsibility could wait.

\---------------------------------------------

Edelgard had always read about Ferris Wheels. How they were the pinnacle of any date, and how being in one at the very top was one of the most romantic moments anyone could experience.

So her anxiety had some rationality behind it as she stood in line with her stoic-faced lecturer, clutching a teddy bear that said person had won for her earlier that evening.

What if something did happen? If they were to cross that line, the heiress knew that she would have great difficulty in controlling her emotions. She struggled to keep her impulse in check as they were, wanting nothing more than to claim her wild-haired cobalt-eyed companion as her own, rather than trot along those blurry lines.

But she didn't know where the other's feelings lay. Her heart wished for them to be reciprocated, but reason told her that it could just be a great lecturer invested in her students' well-being. If it were one of her classmates she would have done the same. Probably.

Either way, the arrangement was temporary. Starting two weeks from it, they would be student and teacher again, back to normal. That moment nothing more than a fond memory.

The fondest memory she may hold for years to come. She'd never known herself to be capable of laughing so openly, nor to have been capable of eating so many sweets. Ice cream in the middle of winter wasn't as bad an idea as she thought it was.

And hugging her new teddy bear, the likes of which occupied half her height, wasn't unwelcome either. Although she refused to tell Byleth that she called it professor. That secret would follow her to her grave.

It was their time. They stepped into the wagon, sitting near one another on the older woman's interference, and the operated equipment began to rumble until eventually moving, demonstrating shifting landscape.

Films and novels were right in their judgement. Edelgard thought it exaggerated, but the colours oscillating beneath her as the landscape grew wider in view was nothing short of breathtaking. The park slowly became insignificant, forests and greenery occupying the majority of the scene instead.

Both her and Byleth, leaning on one another, sat in awe at the sight. They hadn't even made it to the top.

"Was this worth possibly making an enemy out of Hubert?" Byleth remarked, a dabble of amusement in her tone.

"It was worth whatever I will have to face when you take me back. Thank you, truly, my teacher."

The elder woman's shoulder was warm, much like the rest of her. Never had Edelgard dreamed of that moment, nor dare to dream of it. That, in all its entirety, was what she could describe as 'fun'.

A word that was absolutely foreign to her, but made all the sense in the world, as she had never felt so at peace before.

And once they reached the top, seeing the extent of the world below them, she felt like they were the only two people in Fódlan at that moment. No one could have been a better companion.

Even Byleth herself, faintly lit by their carriage's interior, was nothing short of radiant. Calm, content, smiling subtly but truly. It wasn't the sort of grin that stretched from ear to ear, but Edelgard knew that in that very moment, the older woman was happy.

Happy to be with her. Just the two of them.

The younger's heart threatened to burst out of her chest as soon as cobalt gazed into them, half-lidded and comfortably tired.

An inferno raged in the younger. She already liked the woman after consistently being such a light in the midst of all the darkness she faced. After giving her what could be the best day of her life, the heiress struggled with the desperation clawing at the pit of her stomach.

The Ferris Wheel had begun to make its descent.

If anything were to happen, no one would know.

Edelgard wanted to end the ambiguity. Make her feelings clear. Show her teacher how much she meant to her. The dangerous line she was threading by inspiring the younger so, by being such a breath of fresh air in the suffocating life she lived.

The park was growing closer.

Her hand covered Byleth's. It was warm, and she made no attempt to move. Their eyes were firmly locked. Byleth started to lean it.

The other rollercoasters had reached their view. Edelgard could feel Byleth's breath against hers. Her pulse was rushing.

People came into view again, looking less like ants. Stands of teal hair brushed against her face. She was hesitating.

The cobalt-eyed didn't dare to make a move either. She followed Edelgard's suite, letting the younger take the lead.

And Edelgard closed her eyes. Her body was burning, ready to feel the sensation of the teacher's lips against hers, wondering just how warm, how soft they were. Wondering how fast her heart was beating, and if it resembled hers.

"You may exit the ride to your left. Please exit the ride from your left."

Both pulled back hastily at the announcement, door automatically opening before them. They scrambled to leave, Edelgard fixing the crooked cat ears on her teacher's head.

Neither of them spoke as they returned to the teacher's car. Anything the heiress would say would be little more than incoherent jibberish.

Thoughts raced through the younger's mind ceaselessly. Was it her imagination? Were they truly going to… kiss? Or did she push her luck and just got that far, thanks to an unbothered lecturer who was willing to entertain her?

Was she terrible for daring to wish that Byleth's heart was racing as much as hers? That the older woman really wanted to kiss her as much as she did?

Even in the car, they drove without a single word uttered. The lecturer's face showed no emotion, but she seemed to be deep in thought, judging by how her eyes were anything but vacant. She seemed puzzled, confused.

Maybe the attempt was unwanted and she was just thinking of ways to let the student down. Even if their feelings were mutual, there was no chance of acting on them while their status was as such. Even if the lecturer felt more like a friend than an educator.

Arriving before Hresvelg Manor, Byleth opened the heiress's car door for her, ensuring that she got home safely by even walking her to the front door. She held Edelgard's stuffed bear for her, watching the younger fiddle with her pockets until she reached the keys.

Everything was placed inside. Their day was officially over. She was home now, and the illusion could stop. The silver-haired knew that the forlorn feeling in her heart had reached her eyes.

"So, this is it, my teacher."

"Yeah. I hope you had fun, I don't think I can do this again."

"I wouldn't want to impose on you like that again either. But yes, I certainly enjoyed myself. Thank you."

The silence came back again. Edelgard was starting to hate it. It was usually do comfortable between them, but now it was just a reminder of all the things she wanted to say but couldn't.

"I should get going. Good night, Edelgard."

One last indulgence. It couldn't hurt.

So the younger dragged her lecturer into her embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around the teal-haired, letting herself drown in that warmth.

"Good night, my teacher. Sleep well." She felt a pair of hands wrap around her back as well, feeling the other woman's heartbeat which softly mimicked hers.

Byleth's heartbeat was irregular, Edelgard noticed as the seconds passed. It was slower than she expected, and refused to pound in her chest like the heiress's did. Despite it, the teal-haired seemed perfectly healthy. That's the impression she got as their embrace stretched to a minute at least.

Reluctantly, both let go, this time the faintest dusting of pink reaching Byleth's cheeks. It was faint, but most certainly there as Edelgard internally celebrated her victory.

She waved her teacher off, bracing herself for an earful from Hubert the next day as she crawled to her room, where that wonderful evening would soon be little more than a memory.

And she lay in her bed, scrolling through the pictures they took together on her phone throughout the evening. Stuffed bear in arm, she reminisced until she drifted off, and her usual gruelling nightmares were instead replaced by joyful flashing neon lights and a familiar shade of cobalt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter here finally! Things have been busy, but we're not dropping this fic. It's a nice little way to break away from everything. Thanks for the patience!


End file.
